Mission Failure
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: Feeling as if the girls are too distant and are hiding something, the group 'CHICKEN' decide to uncover the girls secrets using their intelligence, abilities, spy behaviour, glasses and.. a sombrero? But as soon as their 'mission' begins, they are destined for failure. Why? Because of the girls, of course! Rating T for reasons. For PitFTW's and Foxpilot's contest!
1. CHICKENS UNITE

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys! I've been selected by PitFTW and Foxpilot to participate in a contest, revolving around the genre 'Romance'. Now, this story isn't a typical fluffy romance, it is more focused on the development of relationships.. ish. I've had this idea for a while now, and it evolved into a different meaning. Yay for evolution XP.**

**The story will be focused more on the planning and shenanigans of the smashers, which will result to romance. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR RHINOS :'C.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~ CHICKEN UNITE ~**

* * *

Dodging all obstacles that were in his way, Kirby quickened his pace as he traveled through the various corridors which were situated in the vast mansion. Clutching firmly onto a strangely looking feminine magazine, Kirby decided to increase his speed even more as he neared his destination.

The Games Room.

A substantial room which contained the most modern technology of all time. Video game consoles, cases, controllers, personal fridges and televisions were located in the room.

The walls were painted a plain black, adorned with retro posters and collections of trading cards. A deep crimson carpet was the base of the room, holding many varied coloured bean bags and leather sofas. The furniture was laid out close to each other.

It was a location which captivated the majority of the smashers. The entertainment produced from the room was definitely enjoyable, especially for the male smashers. The males would spend their days completing different games, enjoying every second of their day.

However, when wanting to return to reality, the boys all gather around with one another, exchanging secrets and information regarding their life. It was a proud moment when either one truly exposed themselves to another, deepening their friendship.

There were times, however, when each male would be gifted a task to complete, which would normally involve harassing another smasher; the majority of the time them being the three girls of the house. The purpose of these tasks were to collect secretive information on the rest of the smashers, which would definitely annoy the victim of their plans.

This time was no different.

The victim of their useless plans was no other than Kirby himself. Standing at a small height of only one foot, Kirby's abnormally quick speed allowed him to avoid or escape any awkward situations, such as being caught in the **ladies room**.

Kirby shuddered at the horrible thought, thinking of the severe consequence he would of endured if he was discovered. Shaking his head vigorously side to side to remove the dreaded thoughts from his sweet little brain, Kirby instead focused his attention on the door before him.

A normal sized door before him caused himself to panic. Just how _**else **_was he going to unlock the door without revolving the door knob? He couldn't possibly reach the door knob with his diminutive height!

The pink fur ball began scratching the back of his head as he contemplated the many options of opening the door, before concluding his result;

He was going to explode it.

Taking a step back, Kirby began preparing himself for a **big **nourishment. His mouth enlarged dramatically as he inhaled the air surrounding him, ignoring the cries of many smashers that had suddenly landed in his mouth.

On the count of three, the fur ball was ready to release.

1. Kirby took a step back as he increased in size.

2. He grew sweaty as he couldn't contain it all for much longer.

_**3**_. He **release-**

Interrupting Kirby from knocking down the door was the door itself opening. A regular gamer emerged from the opened door, evidently searching for someone.

"Kirby!" Ike, the mercenary, cried as he cupped his mouth to amplify himself. Kirby, frozen in his position, remained concealed from Ike's cobalt eyes as his diminutive body stood still beneath his knees. Ike was oblivious to the fur ball that was before him, and so continued calling his name.

"Kirby!" Ike shouted audibly as he walked a few paces in front of the door to search for Kirby. Unexpectedly, Ike tripped over the pink fur ball on the floor, contacting the floor in the process.

"AHHH!" Ike screamed in an acute pitch as he fell on to the ground. The mercenary began rubbing the back of his inflicted head drowsily, before abruptly jumping back to his feet. His crimson red cape flew superior-ly as he placed his hands on his hips; looking like a boss. One may even mistake him for 'Super Man', or something ridiculous like that.

Kirby, however, couldn't care less what Ike looked like. He just wanted the boy to stop tripping over him all the time!

"Po po po po po po pi!" Kirby exclaimed in frustration, repeatedly shaking his arms up and down to display his anger. Ike, still oblivious to Kirby before him, continued searching for Kirby, stroking his chin in the process to enhance his 'intelligence'.

Doing what all small people do, Kirby decided to bite Ike's kneecaps.

_**Hard**_.

..

Ike felt small pain inflict his left kneecap, and so the mercenary curiously looked down to inspect it. Realising that his good ol' friend Kirby was currently munching on him, an infuriated expression evidently plastered upon Kirby's face, Ike began to cheer with joy, his obliviousness of Kirby's hate to him increased.

"Kirby! I've been looking **everywhere** for you! I can't believe you were gone for so long!" Ike exclaimed dramatically whilst extending his arms in a theatrical pose. Kirby halted himself from consuming Ike's kneecap as he observed the mercenary in horror; what was _**wrong**_ with him?

Ike began humming a Justin Bieber song, regarded as 'Baby', as he picked up the petrified fur ball in his muscular hands. Kirby squirmed vigorously in his hands, attempting to escape. Unfortunately, for Kirby that is, Ike's humming increased louder as his hands cupped themselves firmly around Kirby.

"Now, we can enter the holy place!" Ike sighed as if he was envisioning a beautiful dream, before skipping of contently to the claimed 'holy place'.

Kirby face palmed.

* * *

As the two members of the 'club' entered **The Games Room**, the rest of the group all focused their attention on them; their beady eyes wide.

"Morning all!" Ike greeted as he threw Kirby on to a bean bag on the opposite side of the room. Kirby propelled through the air, eyes compressed tightly as he fearfully hoped for the best.

When Kirby landed on to the bean bag with an audible 'thud', it was then that he realised he could **fly**.

The members of the group all suddenly enclosed Kirby, not allowing the fur ball to breathe. They wanted the **magazine **that he was expected to collect, nothing more. Kirby felt himself become famished of oxygen as the group decreased the space between themselves even more, becoming Kirby's vision..

That was, until Ike very wisely interfered.

"Hey guys," Ike began, fidgeting with his awesome cape, "Does anybody want any cheerios?"

Immediately, the group disbanded as they all marched to the table in their room which contained the mentioned cereal. Instantly, all of the group began consuming the nourishment, leaving Kirby secretly thanking Ike for a few moments.

"Po po.." Kirby sighed out of relief as a small smile adorned his features. Ike simply continued fidgeting with his red cape, unable to comprehend its awesomeness.

* * *

"So," Captain Falcon, a racer, awkwardly began as the members of the group gathered round together on various furniture. Currently, Marth was browsing the magazine Kirby had 'borrowed' from the girls room. Kirby had actually thought he had lost it, and so was relieved when he discovered it in his neon coloured shoes.

"Hmm.." Link, the Hero of Hyrule, made little conversation as he examined his Master Sword in more depth. Apparently, the hero had only just realised that the legendary blade had the colour purple on it.

"Beep beep boo beep," Mr Game and Watch contributed to the conversation with his 'understandable language' (the group only nodded their heads in agreement with everything Mr Game and Watch said, just to stop him from 'beeping'). The group all nodded their heads drowsily as they planned to submit themselves to a beautiful, deep slumber..

"Right!"

Immediately, the group rose from their sleeping positions at the sound of Marth's sharp voice.

"After reading the magazine multiple times," Marth explained whilst removing his intellectual glasses from his face, "I have discovered the true secrets of the women here!" The azure haired announced, causing the group to cheer in excitement.

"Well? What is it?" Wolf asked feverishly. Immediately, his voice struck a nerve in Fox's body.

"Hey! I want to know first before _**him**_!" Fox stabbed his index finger in the direction of his enemy, Wolf. Fox instantly felt disgusted of Wolf.

Wolf began growling.

"You shut up, McCloud.." Wolf barked as his voice trailed off, attempting to sound threatening. Instead, Fox's long time friend, Falco, decided to interfere with the situation.

"Oh, we got a bad**ass** over here!" Falco called out sarcastically, approaching Wolf. Immediately, the three creatures began brawling with one another, smoke concealing their brawl as they attacked one another.

Marth narrowed his eyes down at the fight, before dismissing it and continuing himself.

"Any ways," Marth's voice immediately attracted the attention of the group, for all wanted to know the secret of the women, "I have found out that the **women** all have one thing in common."

The group listened eagerly, the anticipation killing them.

"Well," Marth paused momentarily to increase the suspense.

"That one thing is **cookies**."

The group all exchanged flabbergasted expressions as gasps were released from their lips. Of course, this was new logic to them.

Marth cleared his throat again, capturing the attention of the group again.

"And," Marth began slowly.

"**Rhinos**."

The group all raised a bewildered eyebrow, trading puzzled glances. Immediately, Sonic halted the group's glances.

"Wait a minute," Sonic began staring dubiously at Marth, examining his every move, "You said that girls only have 'one thing in common', right?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

Marth nodded his head, "Yes, yes I did."

Sonic began glancing in another direction, stroking his chin in the process.

"Then why did you list **two** things?" Sonic questioned as he advanced closer to Marth. The majority of the group began chorusing in agreement with Sonic, causing Marth to face palm.

"Look, it doesn't matter how many things I listed!" Marth snapped, causing the group to plummet to their seats again, "This just gives us more **options** to choose from." Marth explained slowly, hoping the group would understand him.

Unfortunately, they did not.

"Wait," Pit, the angel and personal assistant of his Goddess Palutena, was confused, "Why do we need 'options'?" The angel asked in bewilderment. The group, as per usual, agreed with him with nods of their heads and murmurs of 'Yeah'.

Marth face palmed. _**Again**_.

"_**Because**_," Marth spoke his words through gritted teeth, "The objective of this mission **overall **is to discover **secrets** about the **ladies** because they seem like they are hiding something," Marth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you get it?" Marth asked impatiently.

The group all nodded their heads, smiling contently as they **finally **understood their mission all along. However, they were bewildered as to how Marth thought they were 'hiding something', but knowing Marth's lack of composure and frustration at times, the group decided to withhold their thoughts.

Ike, on the other hand, didn't care. His red cape was intriguing him.

Marth implicitly cried.

* * *

Marth, having browsed the female magazine repeatedly for he wanted to acknowledge more information with open arms, began discussing the contents of the magazine with the rest of the group.

"Well," Marth began, positioning his reading glasses on his nose, "It seems as if the **ladies** enjoy **romance**." The blunette spoke his words with disgust as he wrinkled his nose.

The group simultaneously echoed the blunette's reaction.

"What the heck?" Roy, a red headed swordsman, exclaimed in revulsion.

"Po po po!" Kirby clenched his fists as his left foot contacted the floor audibly, making an evident point that he too loathed the emotion.

"Ew! What kind of indecent human being thinks of _**that**_?" Bowser spat his words bitterly, clearly repulsed by the emotion.

The rest of the group agreed in chorus', loathing the emotion. To them, it was a sickly emotion which only caused arguments and misunderstandings, which then caused blowing situations out of proportions, resulting in death.

However, a certain angel begged to differ.

"Well," Pit, a brunette angel with beautiful white wings, placed his right hand upon his heart as he prepared himself for a long, life-changing speech, "Love is the most beautiful thing in the world!"

Instantly, the group rolled their eyes at the angel, already realising that Pit was going to rant on and on about something they clearly did not care about.

"It's when two individual souls unite," Pit closed his eyes dreamily, placing both his hands on his heart, "Wanting nothing more than each others comfort. Always protecting one another, always being there for each other, loving one another.."

Pit opened his azure eyes, looking in to the distance; not noticing the sleeping members of the group, excluding few.

"And that is how you know you're in love. You'd be willing to do anything for your other half, no matter what."

Wolf and Marth exchanged sighs as they implicitly face palmed.

"You'd spend all of eternity with them, and never grow bored of each other. If they boarded a life boat without you, they'd jump off to reunite with you. If they were to perish, they'd want nothing more than you in their arms. Love knows no limits, and can be found with in anybody. Male or female, dinosaur or potato, rhino or turtl-"

"Just cut the crap, angel boy!" Wolf, on behalf of the slumbering group, interrupted the angel in annoyance. Pit immediately plummeted to his seat, groaning in the process as the collection required to cut the 'turd' appeared before him. Pit traded glances with Wolf momentarily, mentally asking if he had to do as requested. Wolf smirked, signalling for Pit to do so.

The angel sighed.

Instantly, the rest of the group awoke, drowsily rubbing their eyes.

"W-what happened?" Ike asked as an unintentional snort escaped his lips. The originally slumbering members of the group focused their attention upon Pit, who was currently cutting the excrement as requested by Wolf, before observing Marth, the intelligent man with blue hair.

Marth sighed, "Pit was having a moment, as per usual." The blunette tiredly explained. The group nodded their heads in understanding, as it was a common thing for Pit to do.

Pit, not removing his attention from the turd upon the wooden chop board and the knife with in his hands, closed his eyes as he continued cutting the turd in to individual pieces.

"I actually wasn't having a moment," Pit began explaining, strangely calm with the situation, "I was simply displaying my true feelings regarding the alluring emotion lov-"

Wolf growled at Pit, causing the angel to release an abnormally high-pitched shriek as he continued cutting, rapidly increasing his pace as he did so.

The group all exchanged puzzled expressions, before shooting their glances at Marth.

Marth exhaled his breath for the fifteenth time that time.

"Anyways, as I was saying.." Marth trailed off as he yawned, placing his hand over his mouth to conceal the members of the group from witnessing his mouth expand in size, "The **ladies** are particularly fond of romance, oui?" Marth rhetorically asked, wanting the group's understanding of the subject so far.

Slowly, the group nodded their heads in unison, causing Marth to discreetly thank the heavens above for the little brains that the group possessed.

"So, if we get romanticall-"

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! Wait!" Captain Falcon interrupted the gradually increasing impatient blunette as he waved his hands everywhere. Marth, fabricating a sweet smile, forced his attention on to the racer; his cobalt eyes twitching every so often in annoyance.

"Yes?" Marth contained his frustration as he slowly breathed, composing himself.

Captain Falcon began looking left and right to search for any unwanted individuals who would eavesdrop on their conversation, before leaning in closer to the blunette.

"WHAT DOES 'OUI' MEAN?" Captain Falcon unintentionally screamed his answer, causing his vociferous volume to ruin Marth's originally neat azure hair as the volume of his outburst produced blowing wind. Throughout the process, Marth's fearful expression on his face was blown back from the abrupt and constant rush of air created from Captain Falcon's mouth. Collections of saliva escaped the racer's mouth and on to the petrified blunette.

The group looked on at the two in confusion, as per usual.

Marth began panting heavily as he remained with in his seat, his appearance not presentable. Captain Falcon, however, remained staring at Marth, the space between themselves deathly close.

"WELL?" Captain Falcon shouted, clearly not fond of the duration Marth was taking to answer his question.

Marth gulped.

"W-well, uhh.." It was taking Marth many moments to respond to the racer, for he hadn't exactly accepted the situation yet.

"Well? What does it mean?" Another smasher, called Wario, picked his nose and consumed the result of it as he released the gas from with in. His flatulence echoed Captain Falcon's action, creating wind which smelled revolting. The group managed to shriek and cry in fear as the gas enveloped them, starving the group of oxygen.

Wario began rolling his eyes at the 'dramatic behaviour', evidently not impressed with his peers reaction to his normal self.

"Oh come on!" Wario exclaimed in a protesting manner, "It wasn't even that bad!"

The collection of unconscious bodies begged to differ with Wario's exclamation, however.

* * *

Having regained consciousness from the brutal attack from Wario's rear, Marth quickly explained to Captain Falcon and the rest of the group what the word 'Oui' meant ('Yes' in french). The blunette also scolded Wario for causing the group to pass out from his repulsive stench produced by himself, to which Wario apologised for, before collecting a piece of garlic. Marth could only pray to the Goddesses above to prevent Wario from creating another 'fabulous' treat.

Currently, having forgotten the previous drama, Marth decided to explain to the group the many tasks that they had to fulfill in order to discover the many secrets regarding the girls.

"Well, there will be individuals wh-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WAIT!" Captain Falcon, again, interrupted the increasingly becoming frustrated blunette with his lack of intelligence. Marth began rubbing his temples using his index fingers in annoyance, feeling an migraine brewing.

"Yes?" Marth spoke his word through grinded teeth, his left eye twitching crazily as he attempted to refrain his psychotic inner self from being exposed.

All fell silent as Captain Falcon stroked his chin using his fingers, struggling to remember the reason why he had interrupted Marth. Marth face palmed, before continuing himself.

"Right, as I was sayin-"

"WHAT DOES 'INDIVIDUAL' MEAN?" Captain Falcon blurted out unintentionally, smacking his hand to his mouth. It was as if the racer had betrayed his mouth by speaking an extremely vulgar world.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes in unison as they sighed at the racer's stupidity heavily. Marth, on the other hand, decided to contact the table before himself multiple times; the facepalm method simply wasn't enough to demonstrate Captain Falcon's dullness of mind.

* * *

Moments passed after the group decided to firmly secure Captain Falcon on a chair using Link's extensive hook shot. The group restrained the racer from speaking by placing duct tape upon his mouth and removing his helmet from his head. Captain Falcon was currently anchored to an oak chair in the corner of the room, forever alone.

"Well, that should keep him quiet for the time being." Link brushed his hands together repeatedly, dusting off any 'dirt' that would be upon his hands after so mercilessly tying Captain Falcon using his equipment.

The group began cheering as Marth released a sigh of relief.

"Thank the heavens above.." Marth mumbled in gratitude as he approached the couch to continue their meeting. Recognising that Marth was ready to assemble them all, the group nonchalantly gathered around the blunette.

Marth clapped his hands together to commence the meeting again.

"Now, before I was so _**rudely **_interrupted," Marth casted a glance at the squirming racer in the corner, "I was discussing the mission in more **depth**. For example, there will be individuals doing certain tasks which will uncover more secrets that the girls are hiding from us." Marth explained formally. The group all nodded their heads to display their understanding of the mission so far. One member, however, interjected.

"Wait Marth.." Ganondorf's hoarse, husky voice sent shivers down the group's spines. His dark yellow eyes dubiously inspected his left and right side, before focusing exclusively on the becoming provoked prince. Marth blinked his eyes slowly as he fabricated a smile.

"What is it, _**Ganny poo**_?" Marth's voice was dangerously sweet, threatening all who heard him to contact diabetes. The group watched in fear as the large built Gerudo approached Marth slowly, clearly not impressed with his evident sarcasm.

"I just wanted to know **why **you think the girls are hiding something, that is all _**pretty boy**_." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow as he analysed Marth's feminime features over and over, wanting to find a trait of anxiousness and fear displayed on his facet. Marth, however, continued 'smiling', not affected by Ganondorf himself.

"Well, the girls seem to act very reserve now, don't they Ganny poo?" Marth pouted his lips in a childish manner, addressing the Gerudo as a child as he spoke slowly, "That's definitely suspicious, don't you think?"

Ganondorf was not impressed with Marth, his impatience building up.

"Well, _**pretty boy**_, maybe the girls just want some time to themselves, huh?" Ganondorf suggested rhetorically, knowing that he was indeed correct. Marth considered the answer for a brief moment, before retaliating.

"But they _**always **_have time by themselves. They don't socialise, which is considered to be unhealthy. Now I don't know about you, but that definitely sounds like they're _**hiding **_something." Marth crossed his arms over his chest as he examined Ganondorf, noting that the Gerudo was indeed at loss for words.

That, or he just could not be bothered with him anymore.

The group watched in awe as the two smashers continued staring at one another. It was highly unlikely that an individual would mock Ganondorf, for they fear the consequences if they did so.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes down slowly, realising that Marth's point was valid. Feeling as if he had just lost a competition or a brawl, Ganondorf gradually averted his attention away from Marth and made his way back to the couch. Marth couldn't help but smirk at the Gerudo as he left, amused and pleased with himself.

* * *

"So," Marth began chewing the end of his pencil in thought, clearly thinking long and hard for the appropiate jobs to assign to each member of the group. Marth clutched the notebook in his hand firmly as he engulfed himself in thought; The group's personalities and traits varied from intelligent to baby, ninja to turtle and concealing themselves well to hiding in a box. Their behaviour would definitely impact the way the misson's outcome would result in, and the group couldn't afford to mess up the mission.

"Hmm Marth?"

Marth averted his head to the direction of the sound, almost absorbed in his thoughts. He blinked twice to make sure he had entered reality. Immediately, his attention was upon a small man in a space attire.

Olimar resumed himself.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you linked the many tasks you have to the ideal people?" Olimar suggested wisely, his alien friends chirping and nodding their heads in agreement. Marth, puzzled by Olimar's suggestion, gifted the small man a blank stare.

Olimar sighed.

"Well, using Snake as an example," Olimar cast a brisk glance at Snake, not wanting to offend the already preoccupied man, "He could travel through the vents and spy on what the girls are doing, for he is good at that."

Snake began growling at Olimar, "What's that supposed to mean, eh?" Snake's hoarse dry voice echoed constantly throughout Olimar's mind, causing him to tremble. Marth on the other hand rotated his right hand in a circular motion, signalling for Olimar to continue himself. Quivering, the little man did as requested.

"Whilst Link could use his voice to talk to the girls, for many don't hear him talk in public. That could possibly intrigue them, and they'd want Link to carry on talking." Olimar explained. Link, the Hero of Hyrule, began flexing his muscles for no apparent reason, whilst Marth began stroking his chin.

"Hmmm," The blunette hummed as he attempted to understand Olimar's logic. Unfortunately, Marth did **not**, "I don't see how Link's lack of socialising skills would interest them in any way." Marth frowned. Link in the background produced an offended reaction by exclaiming 'Hey!', which caused small chuckles to emerge from the group.

Marth sighed.

"Besides, _**even **_if they _**did **_become interested with Link's 'voice'," Marth heavily emphasised the word 'voice' by using air quotes; virtual quotation marks formed in the air with the index and middle fingers, "What purpose would it serve for us? Link talking wouldn't exactly do anything to find out if the girl's are hiding something or not.." Marth's voice trailed off as he thoroughly thought of a resolvement to the situation, before solving it himself.

"Wait, I have it!" Marth called out in glee, whilst the group eyed the considered 'strange' boy, "If Link begins talking to the girls, the girls would be **so **interested by his voice, for he doesn't talk, they'd carry on talking to him. So, Link could slyly get some **information** out of the girls as he continues speaking, and they wouldn't notice for they'd be captivated by his voice!" Marth fist-pumped the in the air as he finally understood what Olimar meant.

The remainders of the group, particularly Link, remained confused with what the two were discussing, and so fell asleep.

* * *

All awake and seated somewhere in the games room, Marth decided to commence the mission **now**.

"Link," Marth stabbed his index finger at the said Hero, which caused the hylian boy to raise his ears in bewilderment, "We'll be needing you to **talk to Zelda**."

Link simply chuckled as he flexed his muscles again, placing small kisses upon his beloved 'guns'.

"Well, what can I say? Mido and Deryk are _**quite**_ the darlings. Zelda has **nothing** on me." Link spoke his words as he placed another row of kisses upon his 'muscles', not aware of the fact that his ears were a shaded pink; displaying his excitement and interest on the topic 'Zelda'. Marth rolled his eyes at the hylian.

"Yes, because Zelda is _**so **_attracted to your.." Marth paused momentarily as he, in disgust, repeated what Link had said just moments before, "'Guns'." A shiver became intertwined with Marth's spine, evidently repulsed by Link.

A red headed swordsman called Roy interjected.

"Hey, Link? Why did you name your muscles Mido and Deryk?" Roy questioned in curiousity, examining his 'muscles' in more depth. From the swordsman's perspective, he did not recognise any muscles upon Link's arms.

Marth would have dismissed any questions (having only just realised that Captain Falcon was tied up for his interruptions, and there was a reason behind that), but he too was intrigued by Link's 'unique' names.

Link began closing his eyes, preparing himself for a beautiful story to explain. "Well, you see Roy, I decided to name my **beloveds **Mido and Deryk for very good reasons. You see, whenever I work out, I like to think that my developing muscles,"

Wolf began murmuring to Snake, "They sure are 'developing'." Snake responded with an inaudible chuckle.

"Are enduring physical **pain**. And because of this, I decided to call my left arm 'Mido', for 'Mido', the meanest biggest bully in the whole wide world, would be going through pain." Link explained wisely, before quickly resuming himself, "Now, I decided to call my right arm 'Deryk' because.." The Hero's voice trailed off as he thought momentarily, but then Link released a laugh, "Well, the name's awesome! Just like my hat!"

The group were quiet, tumbleweeds entered the room. Excluding the odd 'smasher' (Ike) who cheered Link on, the rest of the group remained silent as they watched the strange hylian skip back to his seat. The silence was thick, not being able to be penetrated using a vast dagger.

"Okay.." Marth decided to attempt to rupture the silence. Fortunately, it worked, as all eyes were on him again.

"Now, as I was saying," Marth eyed Link one last time, freaked out by his strangeness, "Link, you'll be talking to Zelda,"

Link kissed his muscles.

"To make her **fall in love** with you."

The group gasped, repeating earlier events. Link's mouth fell ajar, contacting the floor in the process. After all, why would _**he**_, a commoner and no doubt the Hero of Hyrule, fall in love with _**her**_, a beautiful young princess? It just didn't make sense.

"Link can't fall in love with her! That's just _**stupid**_!" Falco remarked in disgust.

"Pfft, as if _**she **_would want _**anything**_ to do with _**him**_." Ganondorf commented slyly as he crossed his arms in a disapproving manner.

"WHY LINK?" Luigi, a green plumber related to the famous red plumber Mario, mourned over the loss of his 'wife' to another man.

As the group conversed with one another regarding the situation, Link remained frozen; not accepting the fact that _**he **_would have to attract _**her**_. Of course, he'd had the tiniest crush on his princess, but he wasn't expecting it to develop and flourish. But _**now**_ it would, seeing as he'd have to **talk to her** about **love**.

Marth halted everybody by using a whistle he found on the floor. The blaring noise bounced off the walls repeatedly, quickly becoming an annoyance.

"Alright everybody!" Marth ignored the groans produced from his peers, "The reason _**why **_Link needs Zelda to fall in love with him is so she will open herself up to Link **more**, and then we'll discover why the girls are always so mysterious!" Marth explained, finally content that their plan was making sense.

The group all cheered as they realised the logic behind Marth's excellent schemes. Link, however, remained frozen, feeling incredibly guilty regarding his situation with Zelda.

"So, in order for Zelda to **fall in love** with Link, we'll need to make him look friday night fresh! Also, he'd need to use some _**sexy **_pick up lines!" Marth exclaimed audibly, his volume increasing. This only caused the members of the group to roar in excitement.

"I've got just the outfit!" King Dedede grabbed the immobile Link by the arms, dragging him into the changing room located on the far left side of the games room, leaving the main area of the games room in chorus' of cheers and applauses.

Wolf began grinning as he clapped his hands together.

"And I have _**just **_the pick up line!" The creature raised his eyebrows suggestively as he followed the large azure penguin and Link to the room, whispering the golden line into Link's ears.

As King Dedede, Link and Wolf left to begin the mission, the group simultaneously placed their hands in the centre of the enclosed circles, preparing to cheer.

"Three two one, go-"

"CHICKENS!" Ike screamed at the top of his voice, not realising he was the only one creating noise. The group began eying the mercenary strangely, to which Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Ike raised his hands in defence, "I just thought that would be an **appropiate **name for the group, that is all." Ike mumbled the last three words as he plunged to his seat, wanting to conceal his embarrassment.

Instead of mocking him, Marth began thinking. A sudden light bulb appeared above his head.

"Wait a moment Ike.." Marth continued thinking as he, naturally, stroked his chin, "I think that's actually a **great** name for the group.."

Ike raised his head, eyes enlightened in hope as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Really?" Ike gasped slightly, shocked that the leader of the group would accept _**his **_idea.

Marth nodded his head.

"Of course, I mean, _**everybody **_likes chicken, am I right?" Marth shrugged his shoulders as he examined the smashers; they all nodded their heads in agreement. All, however, but one bird himself..

"WHAT THE HECK? I'M A FREAKING CHICKEN! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Falco screeched at the top of his lungs, wanting the group to notice him. Unfortunately for the azure bird, the group had exclusively focused their attention on Marth and Ike, ignoring the angry bird.

"Plus, Link would feel equal with the cucoos at his home if **he** was in a group called **chickens**, considering he normally has trouble with them." Marth explained, to which Ike's eyes increased in glee, feeling extremely excited.

"That way, we'd have created an equal community!" Ike exclaimed enthusiastically, dancing in a circle as he celebrated the beautiful moment. Marth chuckled as the group began joining in with him, cheering as they did so.

All, except Falco, who remained seething.

* * *

As the group quieten down, Marth began grinning slyly to himself.

"Now we'll _**really**_ discover if the girls are out to get us."

* * *

Link, his confidence overflowing, approached the hylian princess in the kitchen. Link was in a different attire compared to his signature look; a sombrero replaced his forest shaded hat, whilst a mexican serape adorned his torso. Below the colourful poncho was plain black trousers and crimson jester shoes. Link's only changed feature was a moustache; thick and onyx, resembling Mario and Luigi's.

Currently, Zelda was in her white nightgown; framing her body perfectly. Every curve she possessed was on display, her soft skin enduring. Link's abnormally long tongue unrolled itself as it hung out of his mouth, salivia dripping from the edge of his tongue. The gaze before himself was mesmirising, beautiful, drooling..

He realised quickly that him drooling was not an attractive sight, and so he hastily rolled up his two foot tongue, fitting it perfectly into his mouth. Proud of his achievement, Link smiled flirtatiously as he groomed his eyebrows, wiggling them up and down for no reason, and then approached Zelda with a 'swag' walk (ignoring the fact that he tripped over his own feet at least three times and ate some beans).

He was silent momentarily, before slowly using his index finger to poke Zelda. Instantly, the princess flinched.

"Oh Nayru!" Zelda shrieked in shock as she averted herself to find the suspect of the poke, whilst placing her hand upon her rapid beating heart. Her startled gaze fell upon her hero, which only shocked Zelda even more.

Link began grinning as he pulled out a pair of shaded black glasses from his sombrero, applying the glasses to his features slowly; an attempt to create a 'cool' vibe emitt from himself.

"Hola bebé," Link greeted seductively, speaking in spanish unintentionally, "¿Consideraría usted acariciando mi bigote?"  
**[Translation: "Would you consider stroking my moustache?"]** Link wiggled his eyebrows again whilst stroking the ends of his moustache, pleased with himself.

Zelda became immobile, staring at Link with wide eyes. Quickly realising that he had **not** succeededin allowing Zelda to love him, Link decided to 'improvise'.

"Hey princess," Link spoke his words coolly as he decreased the space between themselves. Still startled by her hero, Zelda did not react to his action. Instead, her agape mouth remained frozen, as did the rest of herself; it was as if somebody had pressed the 'paused' button on a remote, and so Zelda followed the instruction.

Link slowly removed his glasses from his face, allowing his eyes to peak at Zelda. He began twirling the said object in his left hand as he focused his entire attention on her.

"Are you, by any chance, wearing the **pegasus boots**?" Link questioned rhetorically as he fixed his attention on to Zelda. Zelda immediately snapped out of her trance as she, with wide eyes, stared at Link in bewilderment.

"Pardon?" Zelda's sweet melodic voice echoed through Link's ears. He trembled, knowing well that it wouldn't be difficult for himself to fall in love with Zelda.

"Because," Link began as he scooted even closer to Zelda, "You've been _**running through my mind all day**_."

His lips parted, expecting a kiss, were instead greeted with the cold acknowledgement of **Zelda's foot**. Zelda's face evidently displayed her repulsed and startled expression upon hearing Link talk such a _**vulgar **_line.

Before falling to the floor unconscious, Link's final thoughts remained with him.

_**"I wonder how she got her foot so high.." **_Link thought, before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for reading, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written :O. Apologies for it being boring. Word count, excluding lines and authors notes, is 6,170. Comments regarding improvements would be greatly appreciated! :D Also, this WILL be romantic, do not worry. **

**Thanks again! Signing off now,**

**- B**


	2. REACTIONS

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, so here's the next! [BEWARE: Rating T because of the occurrence of a swear word].**

**I'd just like to thank all the people who reviewed; Link's Little Brother, Lady Meli-Bee, Guest1 (There were nine of you), Guest2, SilentPerson, Guest3, Tune4Toons, Guest4, Unregistered Account and MidnightNocturne, Guest5, Guest6, Guest7, Guest8 and Guest9 (though it's strange how the majority of you all suggested the same thing)!**

**Your cooperation means a lot to me, and I am thankful! (All review responses will be at the BOTTOM of the chapter).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, BUT I DO OWN THE CHICKEN.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~ REACTIONS ~**

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, The Games Room, 11:00 pm.**

Relishing the chicken leg in his right hand, his tongue exploring and appreciating the goodness produced from it, Ike casually entered the games room as he dragged an unconscious Link with him.

"Hey guys," Ike greeted nonchalantly as he nodded his head in acknowledgement to his stunned peers, discarding Link on the floor, "What's crack-a-lacking?"

The group continued staring at Ike and Link, averting their gazes between the two. The bewildered yet astounded expressions upon their faces proved that the group were not expecting Link to be out cold as a result of his mission.

"I-Ike," Marth stuttered slowly, his eyes remaining on Link's immobile body, "What happened to Link?"

Ike continued caressing the chicken with his tongue; the chicken being a replacement for a lollipop.

"Dunno," Ike shrugged his broad shoulders in disinterest, focusing his attention exclusively on his chicken, "I just found him on the kitchen floor. He looked like he was uncomfortable sleeping there, so I decided to bring him here."

Whilst the majority of the group face palmed at Ike's lack of common sense, Marth slowly inhaled the oxygen surrounding him to compose himself. After all, there was only so **_much _**Ike you could take..

"So I'm guessing the mission was a failure, huh?" Ike questioned, still consuming his nourishment. Marth shot Ike a glare, signifying 'What do you think?' in a sarcastic manner.

"No Ike, the mission went perfectly, and Link's still awake." Marth retorted as he rolled his eyes. Ike, however, was oblivious to Marth's use of sarcasm.

"B-but," Ike's mouth contained the remainders of his chicken, causing the group much difficulty to understand the blunette, "Link's sleeping." Ike innocently pointed his index finger at the still unconscious hylian.

Marth resisted the urge to face palm along with his peers; but no matter how provoked Marth was by Ike, he could not exceed Kirby's resentment with the mercenary. The pink fur-ball was scowling at Ike, his large azure eyes filled with fury. The abrupt lust for Ike's misfortune entered Kirby, causing him to drool with anticipation as he waited for the perfect moment to strike Ike. Marth was slightly petrified by the combined furious and mischievous expression upon Kirby's round features, but the prince decided to disregard Kirby for the time being.

Instead, the prince gradually took a deep breath; calming himself down.

"N-never mind," Marth began rubbing his temples in exasperation for a brief moment, before sighing, "I guess that concludes the mission as a failure then." Marth stated obviously; the group responding with groans as they simultaneously plummeted to their seats.

Marth, however, attempted to lighten the mood with more information.

"It just means we'll have to improve our tactics and methods!" Marth tried with great effort to be optimistic, but it just wasn't **_him_**. The group eyed the prince in worry, concerned for Marth's sudden change in behaviour.

Marth exhaled his breath as he too plunged to his seat. Right now, nobody was in the mood to improve their methods.

Especially Kirby, who was inaudibly approaching Ike at a slow pace; corrupted ideas on how to torture the mercenary occupied his mind.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Dorm Room 01, 11:05 pm.**

Zelda sighed as she revolved the door knob clockwise, entering her shared dorm room with Peach, Samus and Nana.

"Hey guys," Zelda greeted as her wistful tone of voice trailed off. Her room mates, occupied with their individual activities, disregarded their friend; Peach was engrossed in painting her nails a bright fuchsia colour, whilst Samus was laid on her stomach browsing the contents of her modern laptop.

"Guess what happened," Zelda carried on talking as she walked around the room aimlessly, unaware of the fact that Peach and Samus were not interested in her, "Link used this sleazy pick up line on me whilst wearing a sombrero and a moustache. I don't know if he grew that moustache especially for me, or just bought it, but it was really freaky, an-"

Immediately, Peach halted Zelda from talking as she raised her completed hand of nail varnish in the air.

"Pardon?" Peach stood up slowly, advancing closer to the bewildered hylian princess, "Did you just say Link wants your babies?" Peach questioned dubiously.

Zelda instantly flushed various shades of crimson as she gasped.

"Peach!" Zelda drew her breath in astonishment at Peach's vulgar words, placing her hand upon her startled heart. Samus rolled her eyes at Peach.

"Seriously Peach?" Samus sighed. "That doesn't even make sense. Zelda was talking about moustaches and other Mexican stuff, not stupid babies." Samus rolled her eyes as she continued typing on her laptop; producing rapid noise as her fingers contacted the various keys on the keyboard. The room remained silent, before Samus halted her action.

"Wait a minute.." Samus began thinking, for she was suspicious of Link's behaviour, "Why would Link do that? Unles-"

Peach interrupted the bounty huntress with an excited shriek.

"Link's in love with you! Zellie, this is great news!" Peach enthusiastically shook the blushing princess back and forth as she celebrated the 'beautiful' discovery, whilst Samus shook her head in disagreement.

"No Peach, what the hell?" Samus expressed her doubt for Peach's answer by shooting Peach a disapproving stare, before continuing herself. "You see, Link **_wouldn't _**do that; he doesn't have the courage to do it." Samus explained, refusing to cast a glance at Zelda for she feared her reaction to her blunt statement. However, from the corner of her eye, Samus noticed Zelda's features turn the slightest emotion of melancholy; her mouth down-turned a little and her crystalline eyes quivering lightly.

Immediately, Peach began debating against Samus.

"But Link has the 'triforce' of **courage**! He's bound to have courage!" Peach insisted as she made her way towards Samus, leaving Zelda alone in the centre of the room observing the two's 'creative discussion'.

Samus exhaled her breath as she placed her hand to her head. "Zelda, can you explain this to Peach please?" Samus asked tirelessly, already annoyed with the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda nodded her head.

"The triforce does not impact the emotion 'love', for the Goddesses above believe that 'love' is natural, and should not be created between two individuals because of a relic." Zelda explained wisely, "However, there's not a rule against two triforce bearers to be involved romantically."

Peach sighed as she realised that Zelda was correct - as always- and resumed painting her nails on her bed. Samus began stretching her limbs on her bed as she yawned, attracting both Peach's and Zelda's attention.

"Guys, c'mon," Samus began drowsily, "Lets carry on the subject of Mexican Link; it's annoying that we don't know why he acted so strange, so I say we get to the bottom of it." Samus suggested as she extended her arms; continuing her stretching.

Zelda sighed as she seated herself beside Samus. "Samus, I'm sure Link was just having a moment and meant nothing of it. I think it's best we just leave it."

Peach stopped painting her nails as she averted her puzzled gaze to Zelda. "But Zellie, you were the one who bought it up like it was a strange thing."

Zelda froze, for she realised that Peach- for once- was correct. Samus nodded her head in agreement with Peach.

"To be fair, it was weird him acting like that." Samus pointed out, subtly persuading Zelda to help her discover why Link had done that. Zelda lowered her head as she recognised the evident truth surrounding her.

"I guess.." Zelda mumbled under her breath, "But can we discuss this later? I'm really tired." Zelda pleaded using her vast ocean eyes.

Peach accumulated her equipment and placed them under her bed, nodding her head in agreement with Zelda. "Zellie does have a point; it's really late, and we should be getting to sleep, just like Nana." Peach gestured towards the sleeping brunette in the corner of the room, to which Samus and Zelda simultaneously smacked their hands to their mouths in shock.

"S-shit.." Samus cursed; the sudden realisation that they could have woken up Nana, which would have resulted in a **very** angry thirteen year old with a hammer. Zelda instead reacted differently to Samus, choosing to quickly approach her bed and slumber without question.

Samus sighed. "Can't we just ask Link why he did that now and get it over and done with? I've got a brawl tomorrow, and I need to prepare for it." Samus begged, something uncommon for the bounty huntress. Instead, Samus was responded with light snores as the two princesses fell asleep immediately upon contacting their bed.

Samus, provoked, crossed her arms as she realised that she was going to have to do it **alone**.

..

All the while, an auburn girl's eyes eventually closed; having heard the three girls converse.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Hallway, 1:00 am.**

Samus peaked her head around the door, making sure that her room mates were definitely sleeping. Once guaranteed that her friends were, Samus inaudibly closed the door behind her; commencing her journey to find Link and question him regarding his 'strange' behaviour.

Samus' foot steps were swift and silent, resembling a ninja who had recently consumed a carrot. The bounty huntress decided to search for Link in his dorm room, which was of an extensive duration from away from the girls. At times, it was proved annoying to be distant from the rest of the smashers. However, the majority of the time Samus was grateful that she was away from them; the noises the males created at night would keep her awake, and a Samus without sleep is **_not _**a happy Samus.

There was 'reasons' for the division, however, which could not be explained. Samus had always rolled her eyes at the vague excuse, offended that the Master Hand, the owner of the mansion which accommodated them, would think like **_that_**.

"He probably thought we'd all make cookies in their room and not clean up after ourselves,"

Samus concluded as she carried on venturing through the vacant hallways. A small breeze passed by, supplying Samus with goosebumps. The bounty huntress shivered momentarily, before realising that she was off subject.

"Stop it Samus! You're meant to be thinking about Link and his retarded behaviour, not freaking cookies!"

Samus scolded herself as she averted her head to the left, examining the extensive hallway. Thinking quickly, the bounty huntress decided to explore the hallway in hopes of finding Link's room.

To her luck, Samus was located in the males section. The bounty huntress was greeted with the bitter cold acknowledgement of the current departing an open window. Samus sighed as she realised that wearing her azure shorts and vest was not a 'smart' idea.

But that was the least on her mind at the moment.

Inspecting the corridors slowly, Samus had noticed that there was no sound produced from the males.

_**No** _sound.

Samus lowered her eyes dubiously, **_"Why are the boys so quiet today? They're not ever like this. Normally they'd all be messing about in the corridors with water guns, or playing knock knock ginger on our door.." _**Samus' voice trailed off as she discovered the answer to her question.

"Oh my God," Samus gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth, "They're probably knocking on our door right now! They're gonna' wake up Zelda and the others, and then they'll discover that **_I'm _**gone! I can't let that happen, they'll know for sure that something is up if I'm gone.."

Samus leaned against the wall, formulating a plan in her head whilst her eyes remained open, widened distinctly.

_**"I-I'll just tell them that I had to get a drink.."**_

Immediately, Samus was against her idea.

_**"How stupid am I?" **_Samus rhetorically asked herself. **_"They know I never get thirsty! Think Samus, think.."_**

Within a second, a light bulb was illuminating above her head.

_**"I got it!"**_

Samus implicitly cheered. **_"I'll just say I had to borrow Link's sombrero, for I need to return it to a friend!" _**Samus began fist punching in the air, pleased with her answer.

"God I'm good." Samus spoke her words as she began relaxing against the wall, resting her head on her hands. The bounty huntress was inhaling the smell of 'intelligence' as she closed her eyes, thanking the Goddesses above for her quick wit and cleverness.

It was only until a moment later, after Samus was comfortably at ease against the wall, that Samus realised why she had originally developed her plan.

"Just in case the guys knock on our door and bail, which they could be doing now.."

Samus' voice trailed off as she suddenly accumulated enough energy to sprint to her room, resisting the urge to shout vulgar words concerning the male smashers.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Hallway, 1:05 am.**

Panting out of exhaustion, Samus was attempting to replenish her energy by plunging to the floor; her back against the wall. Her breathing pace slowed down as the bounty huntress looked up at her room's door.

Nothing.

No **_boys_** being idiots and knocking on their door.

Samus released an irritated sigh as she angled her head at the correct degree to rest against the wall.

"Stupid boys," Samus growled quietly, "Making me think that!"

The bounty huntress abruptly turned silent; her gasping for air the only sound produced from herself. Samus remained in her condition for a few moments, before suddenly hearing faint noises created from below..

"LA LA LA LA LA! I LOVE CANDY!"

"Shut up Bowser! You'll wake somebody up!"

"Urgh, just let the koopa confess his love to a non-existint item. At least that way, his feelings might be returned."

"Guys, has Link woken up yet?"

Instantly, Samus' ears perked up in interest.

"What is going on down there?"

Samus curiously thought to herself, her index finger placed on her chin, **_"And what was that about Link 'waking up'? Why is it such a big deal that he's not awake, unless.."_**

Samus clicked her fingers as she solved the puzzle.

_**"Of course! Link went to flirt with Zelda, which left him on the floor. But why wouldn't he be awake?"**_

Samus thought to herself. The bounty huntress, however, decided to disregard the useful piece of information as she slowly removed herself from the ground and approached the area where the sound was coming from.

_**"I'll find out what's going on with the boys, and then if it's threatening any of us, I'll stop them."**_

Samus smirked to herself, evidently enjoying the idea of ruining their possible 'plans'.

As Samus ventured closer to the sound, she discovered where the noise was located.

The Games Room.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Hallway, 1:10 am.**

"-and **_that's_** how it happened."

Link adjusted the frozen peas packet upon his head as he completed the story revolving around his mission. The majority of the group's mouths were hung ajar, whilst the disinterested males (such as Snake, Meta Knight and Luigi) resumed playing a game on the large television screen. A second passed, and the group erupted into laughter.

"I.. Can't.. Believe.. That.. Happened!" Wolf chortled vociferously, howling in laughter at Link's failure.

"PAHAHAHAHAHA! Bowser would probably have a better chance with **_candy _**than you with the princess!" Ganondorf chuckled endlessly as he clutched his stomach, the laughter rupturing him.

"Po po po **_pi_**!" Kirby giggled, rocking on the floor back and forth as he did so. The greater half of the group followed suit, repeating Kirby's action. Even Snake, Meta Knight and Luigi couldn't suppress a laugh at their dear friend's lack of success with Zelda.

"HAHA! It's always the greens!" Luigi remarked as he ridiculed Link, not aware of the fact that he himself was in the identicial colour of attire. The group, too engaged in their laughter, did not acknowledge Luigi's stupidity; continuing their chortling.

Marth placed a hand over his mouth, attempting to restrain himself from snickering at Link. After all, it wasn't everyday that a member of the group gets knocked out by a girl because of their stupid attempts at flirting successfully.

Link pouted as he stared at the group, not amused by their mocking of his failure. The hylian began crossing his arms in irritance, balancing the frozen peas upon his head at a risky angle.

"Hey guys, it really wasn't **_that _**funny." Link stated as the packet of peas fell off his head, contacting the floor and bursting open in the process. Link cursed under his breath as he quickly gathered the exposed peas and placed them in the damaged bag. The hylian's previous action resulted to increased laughters at his failure once again; the group simultaneously developing more volume.

"Dammit Link! You're making me cry!" Wolf removed the small tears that were emerging from his eyes as he exhaustedly laughed, finding it more difficult to stop because of the clumsy hero.

"This-a just isn't your-a day!" Mario's heavy italian accent soon alternated into chuckles as he stroked the tips of his moustache in delight.

"FALCON-LAUGH!" Captain Falcon, abruptly free from Link's hook shot, began expressing his amusement at Link by fist pumping and dancing the 'caramelldansen' as he smiled broadly. The racer began strutting his 'stuff' as he flaunted his hips.

Immediately, the group halted their laughter as they began staring at Captain Falcon; distracted by his strange behaviour, yet perplexed by how he suddenly escaped the clutches of Link's fearsome hook shot.

"Uh," Marth began slowly, registering the fact that the racer was dancing like **_that_**, "I-I think we should, um, improve our tactics so we can avoid **_this_**," Marth gestured to the racer dancing his heart out and to the hero who was now seated on a chair, keeping the frozen peas firmly on his injured head, "From happening again."

The group all nodded their head hastily, averting their gazes from Captain Falcon and Link. They **definitely** did not want this to happen, that was for sure.

Marth sighed out of relief.

"Okay, uh, let's began thinking of a different plan then." Marth clapped his hands together as he stood up, towering over the seated group. Instantly, the group were struggling with appropiate ideas as they brainstormed for a long duration. Marth began exhaling his breath at the difficulty of a plan being formed.

"So nobody has an idea?" Marth asked, discouraged by the lack of enthusiastic expressions upon the group's features.

Kirby's hand was the first to be raised, resulting in Marth sighing.

"Uh, Kirby," Marth nodded his head; approval for Kirby to speak and declare his idea. Kirby began smiling, clearing his throat as he did so. The anticipation which engulfed the smashers increased as Kirby remained silent, wanting to tease them as he noticed the urging faces of the group.

Eventually, the pink furball decided to speak.

"Po po po po," Kirby began, speaking intelluctually, "Po po po **_pi_**."

The group stared questioningly at Kirby, enquiring the furball on his idea using their bewildered expressions. Kirby dismissed the stares, proudly sitting down on the floor with a smirk on his facet.

Ike immediately ran over to the furball, embracing Kirby in a hug.

"Oh my Kirby, that speech bought a tear to my eye!~" Ike declared as he squeezed Kirby tightly. Kirby's frown and lowered eyebrows displayed his obvious hatred for the mercenary; growling under his breath. Ike remained oblivious to Kirby's resentment for himself, and continued hugging him.

Marth, creeped out slightly by Ike's behaviour, decided to dismiss the two 'friends' and continue formulating ideas for their plan.

"Uh, anymore ideas?" Marth asked hopefully as he observed the group. The group began shrugging their shoulders, before becoming engrossed in small conversations with the individuals sat beside them. Marth released a heavy sigh as he slumped in his chair, fondling his blue hair drowsily.

"Knock Knock!"

Instantly, Marth stood up, startled by the abrupt knocking on the door. Realising that the group were too occupied with their socialising, Marth decided to open the door. After all, it could be another member of the group who had accidentally forgotten that their meeting was to take place for the majority of the night.

However, a sudden veil of drowsiness consumed him; his eyelids drooping down as if they were pressured with the substantial weight of Ganondorf. Marth struggled as he approached the door, his vision becoming blurry.

Revolving the doorknob, after many attempts, Marth greeted the indistinct individual with a yawn.

"Hello.. The rest of the group are in there." Marth acknowledged the individual with another yawn, the lack of sleep threatening to submerge him. It was silent between the two, and so Marth decided to rub his drowsy eyes; attempting to recover his vision and recover energy.

Once suddenly gaining energy and sight, Marth's cobalt eyes fell upon the figure. Instantly, his eyes enlarged to the equivalent of Ganondorf's butt; panic and surprise swamping him.

"S-Samus!" Marth stuttered in astonishment, rubbing his eyes again to confirm that Samus- a girl- was infront of **_their room_**. After realising that the bounty huntress was indeed before him, crossing her arms and smirking, Marth's panic increased rapidly.

Samus smirked again. "What's the matter, **_pretty boy_**? Wasn't expecting me here?" Samus asked rhetorically as she slyly grinned. Marth, on the other hand, was frozen in alarm; not comprehending what the bounty huntress had previously asked. Thinking quickly, Marth shut the door in Samus' face; ignoring her startled gasp, which was then followed by a furious grunt as she attempted to kick the door open. Marth began leaning against the door, not allowing the bounty huntress permission to enter. His heart rate increased swiftly as he panted; frightened of what the consequences may be when they next brawl tomorrow.

"Toe nails.." Marth cursed under his breath as he reduced his panting, slowly calming down.

"Marth Lowell, you open this door **_right now_**!" Samus demanded, still furiously kicking the door multiple times. Marth exhaled a deep breath as he paniced, unsure on how to react to the situation.

Being engrossed in his situation completely, Marth did not notice the bewildered expressions that the members of the group were shooting at him. In fact, Marth didn't even realise that the group had halted their conversations.

"Uh, buddy?" Roy offered indecisively as he approached his friend in confusement, "What's going on?"

Marth quickly closed his eyes as he tried to conceal himself from his friends. The prince knew, however, that he was caught and would have to explain the situation to his friends.

Samus' foot contacted the door again audibly, causing it to vibrate against Marth's back. Even though the thick door took the majority of the impact, Marth still felt a hast and sharp pain from Samus' strike.

"N-nothing.." Marth stuttered in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip to reduce the agony. However, Samus' strikes were becoming much more frequent as were her grunts; injuring Marth's back.

The group stared at Marth dubiously.

"Uh, Marth," Roy spoke again, pointing to the door, "Who's that?"

Marth opened his eyes slowly, relieved that Samus had halted herself for however long. Instantly, Marth directed his attention to Roy.

"It's Samus!" The prince whispered fearfully. A high pitched squeak escaped his lips as Samus pounded the door with her foot roughly.

Immediately, the group froze in **horror**; Samus was known throughout the mansion for enduring a physically famishing and emotional life so far, which resulted in the bounty huntress ending up bitter, fearless, resentful of the majority of the population in the world, skeptical of others and extremely angry at various points. The smashers had concluded very early on after meeting Samus that they would **not** upset her; fearing the consequences of their actions if they did so.

However, Samus was currently outside of their room; gasping for air as she repeatedly kicked the door in hopes of breaking in.

The group remained immobile, hoping that Samus would leave them be and not physically hurt them if they were silent. Unfortunately, the bounty huntress insisted on entering the room as she continued kicking the door; their fear increasing with every kick.

Eventually, Snake- who was momentarily scared of Samus- decided to cease the silence.

"Well, you're gonna' have to go out there and talk to her!" Snake whispered to Marth sharply, "She's probably a lil' dubious of you slamming the door in her face!"

The group hastily regained their composure, synchronously nodding their heads up and down with Snake's statement. Marth was suspicious of their behaviour, mentally accusing them for only agreeing with Snake because they were petrified to check on the bounty huntress.

Realising that nobody else would offer to alternate with him, Marth sighed as he hesitantly opened the door; gulping in the process.

_**"Alright Marth, you CAN do this," **_Marth persuaded himself as the door opened, revealing a furious Samus who was currently in the middle of a kick..

_**CRACK.**_

Samus' extended foot addressed Marth's groin with a strong impact, resulting in Marth leaning in over in pain as he clutched his, um, 'ahem'.

"ARGH!" Marth screamed, collapsing to his knees as he mentally cried. Samus stopped her battle stance as she realised that she had just injured Marth, before smirking.

"Greetings **_princess_**, about time." Samus remarked, offering Marth her hand which would help remove himself from the floor. Marth, gasping in pain, quickly reached out for Samus' hand; clutching her calloused hands firmly as he struggled to stand up. Fortunately, Samus was of great assistance as she helped the prince get back on his feet by dragging him up roughly by his hand.

Marth instantly straightened his posture, forgetting Samus' previous action. The prince fabricated a fake smile as he acknowledged Samus.

"Hello **_Samus_**, what brings you here in the area **only** for **_boys_**?" Marth heavily emphasised his words as he grinned facetiously. Marth noticed Samus' originally sly expression leave her facet as she narrowed her eyes down at the blunette.

"I would like the **_Mexican Link_**, please." Samus smugly smiled as she witnessed Marth freeze on the spot; his heart frozen from the sudden realisation that Samus may know about Link flirting with Zelda.

"W-why?" Marth managed to choke out a word as he observed the bounty huntress anxiously, wishing for nothing more than the floor to consume him whole; anything to avoid Samus and her intimidating ways!

At a speed that Sonic himself could not comprehend, Samus lunged forward to clutch onto Marth's collar as she pressed him against the wall; her fury evident as she scowled at the trembling yet startled prince.

"Listen now, **_princess_**. I know you guys are up to something, and I plan on getting to the bottom of it- so watch **_out_**." Samus made her point clear as she stabbed her index finger at Marth's chest, before departing the area casually; acting as if nothing had happened.

Marth looked on at the bounty huntress, quivering slightly as he realised that Samus was now keeping an eye on them. His plans would prove more difficult if **_she _**would interfere with them, that was for sure.

Instantly, Marth's scared expression was replaced with fury. The anger that Samus- the tough, merciful girl- thinks it's perfectly acceptable to disturb him and his friends from 'having fun'. Who did she think she was, waltzing on in here and interrupting them from continuing their plan?

Marth furrowed his eyebrows, concluding that he would definitely involve Samus in the plans; annoying her until she could no longer take it!

Marth smirked as he allowed a plan to formulate in his head.

"So Samus wants to play dirty?" Marth asked to himself, smiling slyly, "Then she'll get **dirty**."

The prince sniggered as he entered the games room, quickly preparing a speech that will explain to his fellow peers his great plan.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Uh, sorry about the boringness (Is that even a word O_o? Well, according to a DICTIONARY, it is) of the chapter, next chapter should be better. Thanks for sticking around, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Responses~.**

**Link's Little Brother: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :3**

**Lady Medli-Bee: Thank you! That section was fun to write xD Thank you again! C:**

**Guest1: Sorry, I've already decided to imply Marth x Samus :C Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest2: Thank you! :3**

**SilentPerson: 1) Thank you! That's really nice.**  
**2) Personal opinion, I respect you for it C:**  
**3) Hmm, good idea. I might do that.**  
**4) BUT HE'S SO FAT DX ;D**  
**5) Thanks! :3**

**^Hmm, fail trying to align them correctly.. Oh well :P.**

**Guest3: Thank you! C: Link x Zelda are my favourite pairing. :3**

**Tune4Toons: Thank you for taking your time to produce such a long review! It's helped me greatly, even though I am still struggling in some areas. Yes, Kirby has small fur C: Thanks!**

**Guest4: Thank you! Here's the update ^.^**

**Unregistered Account: Thank you! I've toned down the bold now, because it can be annoying to read :}.**

**MidnightNocturne: Good idea! I actually wrote that before you did your review, and that's exactly in the chapter xD! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reviewing (I've said that so much)! I encourage constructive criticism, for I want to develop more as a author, so please don't hesitate to inform me of any flaws I have in my story; it could be the plot, spelling errors, grammar errors etc. Thanks!**

**Signing off now,**

**- SuperSmashGirlBB**

**[Approximation of 4,756 words excluding lines and the authors notes].**


	3. Part One: A

**Authors Notes:**

**This chapter took a little longer than expected. Originally it was about about 12,000 words, but I decided to split the two chapters up. So the next chapter will come quite quickly after I alter it! Hopefully it's not too shabby!**

**I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed, followed and favourite'd; Link's Little Brother, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, HyliansHero98, Unregistered Account, DarkOppressor, SilentPerson, Not-Alone-Anymore, , WingedFish, SkYeLiMiT and Teru Kisuke! I really appreciate the time you all take to read this story :3.**

**There will be a few curse words.. Curse you all.. ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: .. I love Kirby.. BUT I DO NOT OWN HIM! D:**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~ Part One: A ~**

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, The Games Room, 1:30 am.**

Having entered the room with his great plan, Marth whistled for his peers to gather around him and listen attentively to him. As per usual, the group sighed as they assembled the prince.

"What now, Marth?" Roy asked as he exhaled his breath.

"I see you have come back now that you're ready." Meta Knight remarked as he examined Marth thoroughly.

"Come _on _man; I just want to catch some pokémon!" Red clenched his fists in an eager manner and raised his fists in the air enthusiastically. "Yeah, go pokémon!" Red cried. Marth looked at the pokémon trainer awkwardly.

"And I," Captain Falcon gestured to himself using his thumbs, "Just want to _dance_!" The racer exclaimed as he abruptly changed into a pink tutu embellished in sequins. The thick, uncomfortable air enveloped the group as they stared at the racer awkwardly. Captain Falcon, as per usual, mistook the uncomfortable silence for 'excitement'.

"Ohohohoho, you're excited?" Captain Falcon rhetorically asked, before caressing his firm nipples, "Then feel these _nipples_! If they don't define the word 'excitement', then I don't know what does!" The racer exclaimed actively.

The group's awkwardness increased by at least one hundred percent; leave it to the racer to create an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Marth continued staring at the racer. "U-Uh.." The prince stuttered, before averting his gaze to the group close to him; the males had decided to stay as far away from the racer as possible. Captain Falcon, realising that all attention had been removed from him, solemnly plunged to his seat.

"Any ways," Marth began, having accumulated enough courage to do so, "I've devised a plan which will prevent the situation which happened with Samus from happening anymore.."

The group listened in interest, leaning in closer to the prince. Marth's smile was creepy.

"Bodyguards!" Marth announced as he extended his arms dramatically; the prince accidentally struck Pit in the face, causing the angel to plummet to the ground. The group ignored the angel on the floor and instead focused their bewildered glances on Marth.

"What the hell?" Wolf spat his words out. The group began murmuring similar responses like Wolf's.

"That's just stupid! We are capable ourselves to stop anyone from entering!" "That's just gay!" "Shut up Bowser; you're the one in love with a cupcake for God's sake!" "That's just ULTRA gay!"

Pit, having recovered from the impact, stood up in confusion. "Who would be the bodyguards anyway?" Pit asked as he scratched his head in bewilderment.

Marth exhaled his breath, irritated by his peers lack of support. "I was thinking the smashers like Lucas, Toon Link, Ness, Nana and Popo." Marth shrugged his shoulders.

The group's eyes widened as the silence dawned upon them.

"Y-you mean to say.." Pit began slowly, his words barely of a whisper, "That YOU want CHILDREN to look after US?" Pit repeated to clarify. Marth nodded his head gradually; not able to comprehend the flaws of his idea.

Pit's eyes widened. "Are you.." The angel murmured slowly, "A pervert?"

The group erupted into chortles and laughter whilst Marth's eyes widened in horror.

"What the heck Pit? I'm not a pervert!" Marth protested against the angel's idea as the laughter increased to a high volume. Pit simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Marth.." Pit began chewing the bottom of his lip in thought, "That seems pretty perverted to me."

The group doubled over in laughter, clutching the sides of their stomach as Marth rolled his eyes in provocation; the prince was becoming drowsy with the immaturity of his peers.

"I'm sorry Marth," Ike began as he stroked Kirby's head back and forth, ignoring the laughter of the group, "But even _I _ know that your idea sucks- and I'm the one here stroking a fat thing's head. Or body. Whatever."

Kirby bit Ike's finger quickly, growling at the mercenary for insulting him so obviously. Ike disregarded the biting of his finger as he continued caressing Kirby's head.

Instantly, the laughter halted; Ike, the not so intelligent mercenary, was against the idea as well? That didn't make sense! Ike didn't even understand simple maths, so how could he understand such a difficult equation involving children?

.. He couldn't.

The group suddenly realised that Marth's plan was brilliant, and began cheering for Marth.

"Go Marth!"  
"You rule Marth!"  
"I like your hair!"

Marth was surprised by their sudden change of hearts, but decided to disregard it by continuing explaining his plan.

"Plus, we could pay the children in cookies!" Marth exclaimed eagerly; his plan slowly connecting together and becoming reality. The group all nodded their heads, except Pit who found a 'fault' in the plan.

"But Marth.." Pit began, "Lucas is allergic to cookies.."

Marth rolled his eyes, before fabricating a smile. "That's an even better reason for the cookies!" Marth grinned sarcastically; giving the angel a thumbs up. Pit began scratching his head again in confusion, not understanding Marth's logic.

"But Ma-"

Pit was interrupted by the prince himself dismissing everybody.

"Alright guys, you've all done well; you can leave now. Same time same place tomorrow." Marth gestured with his hand to the door, which the group raced to depart. Pit remained perplexed by Marth's response, but decided to forget about it.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Girls Dorm Room, 3:00 am.**

Audible steps which attempted to be quiet returned to their dorms. Their footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, causing the ground to vibrate lightly.

Samus smirked as she observed the block of text on her laptop. She had been waiting for the males to return to their dorm for over an hour now, and was even contemplating the decision to go to sleep because they had taken so long.

Large, dark bags decorated her features as she slyly typed words which formed a sentence.

"The boys are located in the games room after dinner until.." Samus stopped typing for a moment to glance at her watch, "3 am." Samus halted typing again to re-read her paragraph again; resting her hands behind her head as she did so.

"Hm.." Samus yawned as she browsed her document on her laptop, "This is completely of subject, but.." Samus' encounter with the prince earlier remained imprinted in her mind; mocking her. She growled at the memory of Marth's face, wanting nothing more than to humiliate him.

Samus began grinning slyly. "If I replaced Marth's sword with a foam one and put it in his sheath before his match, then he'll lose the match.." Samus clapped her hands together wickedly, before an epiphany struck her mind.

Samus sighed. "Damn it! He doesn't have a brawl later!" Samus' head plunged to her pillow as she moaned in irritant. "Why can't the damn princess have one? He hasn't had one in ages! It'd be hilarious seeing him lose one so badly with his dummy sword.."

Suddenly, an idea flickered in Samus' mind; a mischievous grin adorning her features.

"Well, I have a brawl with Pit later.." Samus began rummaging under her bed, and discovered an ancient egg sandwich from at least a year ago. The bounty huntress began grinning deviously as she picked up the sandwich, ignoring its revolting smell by placing a wooden peg upon her nose.

"Maybe if the angel becomes 'ill'," Samus spoke her words as she moved her eyebrows up and down cunningly, "Then I could brawl with Marth and embarrass him publicly with his fake sword, and then naturally win.."

Samus fist-pumped in the air as she praised herself for her intelligent plan.

"God Samus, sometimes you're _**dangerously**_ smart.." Samus smirked as she closed the laptop's lid and placed it under her pillow; preparing herself for a deep slumber.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Canteen, 9:30 am.**

Peach and Zelda were engrossed in a conversation regarding Peach's hair; consuming their breakfast every five minutes because of their deep conversation.

"-and I've noticed that my hair only goes frizzy when it's in the rain!" Peach gasped as she placed her hand to her mouth. Zelda, hiding her disinterest with the subject, nodded her head as she echoed Peach's reaction.

"Oh my!" Zelda repeated Peach's action, "Who would've thought?" The hylian princess remarked facetiously whilst glancing at the entrance door every so often. Zelda was focused mainly on discovering Samus; she was concerned on her absence at the table. Normally, Samus would be the first individual in the canteen shoving varied nourishment in her mouth. But today, the bounty huntress wasn't here..

"I know, right?" Peach, oblivious to Zelda's sarcasm, continued gasping; her mouth shaped like the letter 'O'. Zelda nodded her head, before noting that Samus had just sat herself on the left side of her.

"Morning Samus." Zelda acknowledged the bounty huntress calmly; hiding her relief and gratitude for her presence. Now, Peach would halt her boring conversation to greet Samus too.

"Sammie! Morning!" Peach chirped enthusiastically as she smiled, "How was your sleep?"

Samus shrugged her shoulders as she messily consumed her granola bar. "Just like any other sleep, I guess."

Peach nodded her head to show Samus that she understood her, whilst Zelda narrowed her eyes down at the bounty huntress.

"Where were you just then, Samus?" Zelda asked dubiously. Samus took another bite of her breakfast bar before responding.

"Just talking to Master Hand 'bout some stuff." Samus replied casually. Samus noticed Zelda's eyes lower down even more, and so the bounty huntress continued herself.

"Y'know, stuff about the brawl today." Samus added on as she devoured the remainders of her bar. Zelda suspiciously stared at Samus, before revolving round to listen to Peach discuss her hair in more detail again.

Samus began smirking as she realised no attention was on her. The bounty huntress was focused more on her plan taking action previously.

_**"I can't believe that stupid angel actually ate my sandwich!" **_Samus thought as she smugly grinned, _**"Now the angel's puking up more than I do when I look at Wario's face!" **_

A plump Wario walked passed as he carried many plates of food. It was as if the large man had heard Samus, for he was glaring at her. Samus dismissed the freakishness with her previous thoughts.

_**"And now the Master Hand's made Marth do it! The best thing is, Marth doesn't even know he's going to be doing it!" **_Samus began implicitly cheering. _**"He's going to then battle me with one of the kid's foam toys that I put in his sheath!" **_

Samus began leaning back to stretch her limbs.

_**"God, I'm just too smart!"**_

Quickly interrupting Samus' thoughts are the arrival of _them_; Link, Ike, Roy and _Marth_. Instantly, Samus began straightening her posture as she examined them from a distance.

_**"Look at that smirk on his face,"**_ Samus crossed her arms as she observed the prince and the boys in more detail.

The group was engaged in conversations as they smiled. It appeared as if the boys had entered the canteen in slow motion, whilst their clothes and hair moved in the direction of the invisible wind. Samus then noticed Captain Falcon oscillating a large electrical fan at the boys; wind was produced from the machine which caused the boys clothing and hair to move with it.

"My my boys!" The racer commented as he revolved the fan at different angles. "That was perfect!"

Samus resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the dramatic racer.

The boys disregarded Captain Falcon as they collected their breakfast, chuckling as they remained engrossed in their conversation. Unintentionally, the electrical fan began breaking as it went out of control; creating wind at a rapid pace.

"Somebody stop this!" Captain Falcon called out over the noise the machine was creating. The smashers didn't even flutter an eyelash at the racer, ignoring his cries of help. Samus watched as the electrical fan began dancing on its sides, before exploding into nothing. The racer instantly began mourning, but, as usual, Captain Falcon was ignored.

Samus raised an eyebrow at Captain Falcon, before focusing her attention exclusively on the boys again. It appeared as if they were at the table opposite her now, listening to Marth read out something from his note-book.

_**"I wonder what's in that book.." **_Samus curiously thought as she turned herself around on the backless chair, which was connected to the table. The circular table contained eight seats over all. Samus continued examining the boys, which Zelda took notice of immediately.

"Samus." Zelda whispered, attempting to capture Samus' attention. Instead, the bounty huntress remained submerged in her thoughts as she continued observing the males.

_**"Hm, maybe if I could lip read them I'd understand what they're saying.." **_Samus narrowed her eyes down as she attempted to read the lips of the males.

_**"Uh, children wait rookies?" **_Samus shook her head in disapproval, before trying again. _**"Ah.. Mucus jazz, porridg-y.." **_Samus sighed as she tried again.

_**"You just got to FOCUS, Samus." **_Samus began rubbing her temples to create a psychic feel._** "Embrace your awesome skills which you do not have.. and THINK." **_Samus began staring at the boys lips exclusively, focusing her mind on them.

_**"They'll do it for free, their job as a bo-"**_

"Samus!" Zelda bellowed in Samus' right ear; Zelda's hands cupped the bounty huntress' ear as she shouted in it. Samus, startled by the sudden noise, jumped in her seat. Instantly, Samus began scowling at Zelda.

"What?" Samus snapped in annoyance; she almost discovered what the boys were talking about! The bounty huntress began sighing as she rested her head on the table, whilst Zelda went silent.

"I was just about to say," Zelda began quietly, "That Peach has offered to help clean up the kitchen, so it's just us two."

Samus raised her head from table.

"No shit Sherlock." Samus remarked sarcastically, before contacting the table with her head. Zelda winced at the vibration which Samus' head caused. The hylian princess then began exhaling her breath.

"I don't know why you're acting petulant," Zelda began as she decreased the space between her and Samus, "But I'm assuming it's because of your lack of sleep and absence last night?" Zelda asked as she faked an innocent stare. Samus instantly raised her head again, before freezing.

"P-pardon?" Samus stuttered in panic, not able to figure out how the princess had discovered her absence from the dorm room. After all, the bounty huntress was _sure _that Zelda was engulfed in a deep slumber, right?

Zelda grinned lightly, recognising the fact that she was indeed correct; Samus _had _left the room last night.

"You left the room last night for a long duration, before returning and browsing your laptop for another hour. Why is this?" Zelda asked as she diminished the space between them; directly before Samus' face. The bounty huntress winced at the closeness between the two as she slowly leaned her back.

"I-I.." Samus stuttered again, quickly developing a plan in her head, "I-I had to ask _Link _for my sombrero back!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes down dubiously at Samus. Samus was unsure if it was because she was suspicious of the sombrero which Link wore to flirt with Zelda, therefore questioning if Samus was involved in the plan, or if it was the mention of Link himself.

"Why would _Link _have it? Why would you need it at such a late time?" Zelda asked cooly, watching Samus' every move. Samus was silent momentarily, before responding.

"B-because I needed to give it back, to, um.." Samus paused as she watched Pikachu walk by; the Pokémon quickly becoming involved in her plan. "Pikachu! I needed to give it back to Pikachu! Yeah.."

Zelda continued inquiring Samus with her eyes. Samus gulped.

"Well, I borrowed it for this party a while ago.. It was _way _back at the beginning of Super Smash Brothers, and Pikachu leant me it.. I've been meaning it give it back, but life got in the way.." Samus sighed out of relief as she produced her sentence. It actually, for once, made sense.

Zelda remained suspicious. "But that was three years ago. Couldn't you have given it back then? Or if you really wanted to return it, couldn't you have done it later?" Zelda questioned wisely, attempting to exploit a flaw in Samus' story. Samus sweat dropped.

"Well, I.." Samus began scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "Pikachu wanted it for his birthday a few years later, to celebrate him turning six! I'm meant to give it to him in a second." Samus explained anxiously.

Zelda lowered her eyes. "Right.. So, where is the hat then? I didn't see it in our room earlier." Zelda smirked subtly, an action rarely produced from the hylian princess.

Samus quickly responded to Zelda with an outburst. "L-Link has it! He wouldn't give it back, even when I pleaded him. So I emailed him, but he still wouldn't give it back! B-but I can get it back now, he's only over there!"

Before Zelda could respond, the eager bounty huntress galloped to the boys table. The boys raised their gazes and winced at the presence of Samus. Marth quickly concealed his book in his lap, whilst scowling at Samus.

"What do you want now, _Aran_?" Marth questioned as he raised his nose in a conceited manner. Samus began glaring at the blunette with resentful eyes; her cerulean orbs flashing furiously.

"None of your business, _Marth_." Samus revolved herself around to focus her attention on Link, ignoring Marth's look of grimace piercing the back of her head.

"Hey Samus, what's up?" Link greeted as he consumed his croissant slowly. Samus, not wanting Marth or another member of their group hear, decided to lead Link to a quiet corner. Samus quickly began dragging the protesting hero, who was thrown off guard by the sudden action, to the corner of the canteen.

"Samus! What are you doing?" Link proclaimed in confusion as he clenched his fist and placed it before his mouth, restraining a burp which was brewing. Samus raised an eyebrow, before explaining Link her reason for abruptly dragging him.

"Look Link, I need to talk you about som-"

Zelda, who had followed Samus, cleared her throat as she stood beside Samus. Link instantly looked at the hylian princess, before looking away in embarrassment regarding last night's events.

Samus began smiling anxiously, averting her gaze between the two hylians.

"I-I was just gonna' ask for that sombrero of yours, for I promised I'd give Pikachu it back.." Samus explained as she faked a smile. Link raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Uh Samus, this sombrero isn't even Pi-"

Samus interrupted Link by subtly elbowing him in the groin, resulting in Link leaning over and clutching his stomach; wheezing in pain. Zelda released a shocked gasp as she instantly advanced to Link's side, placing her hand on the back of her hero.

"Link! Are you okay? What happened?" Zelda asked in concern as she lowered her head to examine Link's features. Link had compressed his eyes shut as he continued gasping for air.

"S-Samus, s-she.." Link breathed slowly as he attempted to regain oxygen. His eyes gradually opened, displaying his aching cerulean eyes. Zelda began stroking Link's back affectionately.

"Yes, I know Samus is here. But what happened?" Zelda inquired, staring deeply into Link's eyes as she did so. Instantly, the two hylians seemed mesmerised with each other's appearance, ignoring Samus' presence.

Samus implicitly cheered as she smiled broadly."Well, wouldn't you look at that? Link's just acting out what the cake is gonna' taste like later on when we celebrate Pikachu's party. I'm not surprised, really, with Peach's cooking and all!" Samus asserted as she grinned, displaying her pearl resembling teeth. Link and Zelda ignored Samus' remark as they continued staring at each other, much to Samus' relief.

_**"Phew.." **_Samus sighed to herself as she plummeted to the seat beside her, _**"THAT was a close one."**_

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Canteen, 9:45 am.**

"Okay Marth," Roy paused as he mentally absorbed the information Marth had given them, "So you're saying that we have to be cautious around the girls, for they could prove potentially dangerous?" Roy reiterated in clarification. Marth, however, did not respond. The prince was lost in a trance, observing the individuals that had just been at the table moments before.

_**"What was that all about?" **_Marth questioned himself, referring to Samus abruptly taking Link to the corner of the canteen. _**"What was so important that Samus had to intrude?"**_

"Marth?" Roy repeated the blunette's name, which caused Marth to startle.

"Geez Roy, don't be so loud!" Marth remarked absent-mindedly, before continuing his thoughts. Roy, on the other hand, lowered his eyebrows in bewilderment as his features created a confused facet.

_**"God, why am I even over-thinking this?" **_Marth asked himself, _**"I'm not normally ever this concerned about a woman, let alone Samus!" **_Marth began growling under his breath as he watched Link, Samus and Zelda converse. A strange sinking feeling was produced in the pit of his stomach as he observed the bounty huntress with another.

_**"I can't let HER do this to ME.." **_Marth thought as he shook his head side to side to erase any thoughts of the bounty huntress. However, Samus' face was imprinted in his mind; taunting him with her mocking eyes and luscious lips..

"Ha ha, Marth looks like a dog when he does that!" Ike remarked as he chuckled. Roy rolled his eyes whilst Marth raised an eyebrow; perplexed by Ike's observation.

"Actually, it looks like Marth has the number thirty-four on his chin." Ike commented as he devoured the chicken breast using his teeth. Roy and Marth exchanged freaked out glances.

"How does a human notice that?" Roy asked rhetorically as he stared at the mercenary; it was as if Ike had an extra mouth on his ear. Marth his head slowly in agreement.

Ike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just like chicken."

Marth and Roy rolled their eyes in unison.

"Any ways, on with the plan.." It seemed as if Marth had forgotten about the bounty huntress, for he was continuing his scheming ways, "I think it's best if we complete individual tasks which will involve the three girls at different times. It has to be casual, and not suspicious enough so the girls will confide in each other. Do you know what I mean?" Marth asked reluctantly, not wanting to explain himself girl. The swordsmen nodded their heads, causing Marth to sigh in relief.

"Good good. Now, the tasks that I've devised ar-"

As if on cue, the bell signalling for Brawl began blaring audibly as it echoed throughout the canteen. Many smashers groaned as they attempted to reduce the volume of the bell by concealing their ears under their hands.

"Can Samus Aran and Marth Lowell please make their way to the Pokémon Stadium. Thank you."

A 'click' concluded the announcer's announcement.

Samus smirked as she left the hylians behind, preparing herself for the entertainment which would be produced from humiliating Marth.

_**"Plan A will begin shortly.." **_Samus grinned smugly as she departed the canteen through the door; en route Pokémon Stadium.

Marth froze in horror; his features drained off any evident colour. The prince's jaw hung open, dangerously close to contacting the ground. His heart slowly pumped as he attempted to comprehend the newly discovered information.

Roy noticed his immobile body and pale face. "Marth? Are you okay?" Roy asked in concern, poking him quickly to make sure that the prince was still alive. Marth did not flinch as he remained immobile.

"Welp, he's dead." Ike concluded as he discarded the chicken bone in the bin by propelling his left over nourishment in the air. Through the process his chicken bone striked many smashers in the face, yet ended up perfectly in the rubbish bin on the opposite side of the room.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Of course he's not dead, Ike. He's probably a little shocked after finding out that he'll be competing for the semi-finals, even though Pit originally was." Roy affirmed as he continued poking Marth's facet.

No reaction.

Ike crossed his arms stubbornly. "No, Roy; shocked is when an angry Pikachu scolds you for stealing his butter. Death, on the other hand, is when you look as ugly as Marth." Ike stated matter-of-factly as he stretched his legs onto the canteen table. Roy exhaled his breath.

"Look Ike, I don't think Marth is dea-"

Roy was interrupted by the prince suddenly regaining colour and movement.

"What happened? Did I die?" Marth asked as he breathed in and out rapidly. Ike stuck his tongue at out the red-headed swordsman to prove that his logic was correct, whilst Roy rolled his eyes again at the mercenary. Roy decided to ignore Ike's childish taunts (impersonating a monkey but inflating his mouth and sticking out his ears, etc.) by focusing his attention on Marth.

"Marth, you did not _die_. You just discovered that you're in the semi-finals with Samus, that is all." Roy explained casually, shrugging off the situation. Marth's voice was barely of a whisper as he croaked out his response to Roy.

"B-but.. What about Pit? Why can't he go against _her_?" Marth questioned as his respiration and heart rate increased swiftly. Roy and Ike shrugged their shoulders.

"He probably died." Ike replied casually as he looked wistfully to the ceiling. Roy face palmed at the mercenary.

"Not _everybody _dies, Ike." Roy pointed out in annoyance. Ike suddenly fixed a pair of intellectual glasses to his face as he preparing himself for a wise quote.

"But not everybody _lives_." Ike stated as he removed his glasses. Roy restrained himself from face palming by concentrating on the panicking prince.

"Look Marth," Roy began, "You've only got _fifteen _minutes or so until the battle begins. I suggest you prepare yourself-"

"Ha ha! That's what I say!" Ike erupted into a fit of giggles as he grasped his stomach. Roy ignored the mercenary as he continued himself.

"Just get ready, okay?" Roy spoke his words comfortingly as he patted Marth on the back. Marth nodded his head as he sighed, standing up and departing the canteen via the door (NOT the window, unlike some smashers).

Roy looked on as the prince left, grinning.

"Wow, he's gonna' get his _ass _kicked!" Roy remarked as he smirked. Ike, on the other hand, was stuck as he attempted to leave the canteen through the window. His rear remained attached to the slightly opened window, whilst his torso suspended out of the window. Roy exhaled his breath as he approached the mercenary in annoyance. Of course, out of ALL things to do, Ike just HAD to get stuck in a window.

Moments had passed since Samus' depature, leaving the hylians in an uncomfortable silence. Even though Link and Zelda had acknowledged each others with their eyes, they hadn't spoken officially since the situation last night; it was as if the awkward silence was famishing them off oxygen as it enclosed them, slowly torturing the two until either one decided to rupture the silence..

"Alright Zelda, I'm sorry for last night!" Link blurted out unintentionally, concealing his mouth with his hand as his eyes widened. Had he really just _apologised_? Like _that_?

Zelda, instead of gasping at the unexpected apology, dismissed her hero as she embraced him firmly.

"It's fine Link, really." Zelda murmured in to Link's ear. Link hadn't really adjusted himself to the situation, and so awkwardly wrapped his arms around his princess' upper back. However, everything became much more natural as Link comfortably lowered his head upon Zelda's shoulder; inhaling the pleasant flower resembling aroma which enveloped Zelda.

An ignited fire lit up within Link's originally vacant stomach; the butterfly within exploring his stomach in curiosity. Link closed his eyes as he savoured the moment, enjoying the thermal heat produced from Zelda's and his' embrace.

"Thank you, Zelda.." Link's warm, husky voice encased Zelda; sending multiple shivers down her spine. Link held Zelda tightly in his arms, causing the hylian princess to blush a pale pink colour. The two remained in that position for what seemed like eternity; knowing only each other.

"Zellie!" Peach called out, searching for her friend, "I'm done cleaning the kitchen! Now we can go watch Sammie kick some prince's butt!" Peach exclaimed enthusiastically as she impersonated the duo fighting by creating clenched fists which moved up and down. For a strange reason, Peach found is necessary to add lazer shooting noises to create an effect.

The two hylians hastily removed themselves from each other; Link began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly whilst Zelda lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"There you are!" Peach called out again, having found Zelda. "Come on, we've got to go support Sammie!" Before Zelda could protest, Peach clutched Zelda's wrist firmly as she planned on dragging the hylian princess to their destination. Zelda revolved herself around one last time to glance at Link; her expression tinted with melancholy as she waved timidly to her hero. Link nodded his head as he waved back; smiling slightly as he did so. A blush creeped upon Zelda's face as she smiled, before turning around and following Peach.

Link looked on as Zelda left, remaining in his position for a few moments. That was, however, until Roy exhaustedly approached Link with a drowsy expression.

"Come on Link, the match is gonna' begin in a second!" Roy panted as he attempted to regain his energy. Link raised an eyebrow at his fatigue friend.

"Uh, Roy? Why are you so tired?" Link questioned curiously as he gestured to the angled swordsman. Roy began resting his hands on his thighs as he bent over, panting heavily.

"Ike.. Window.. Boom.." Roy explained in a drowsy tone. Link raised his eyebrow again, before noticing a _**loud **_Ike hanging out of the window. Roy noticed Link's attention on Ike, and sighed out of annoyance.

"God dammit boy!" Roy exclaimed as he sluggishly made his way to Ike, "I've told you _not _to leave through the window! When will you ever learn?"

Ike simply responded with cow-boy resembling sounds; shouting 'Yee hah!' and 'Buckle up, buddy!'. Link managed to suppress a laugh at the mercenary's childish behaviour as he followed the provoked red-headed swordsman.

_**"Well," **_Link thought to himself in amusement, _**"At least we know Ike's not scared of heights!"**_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**.. How was that? How would you like to see this story develop more, in terms of romance? How would you like to see Marth's x Samus' relationship escalate? SO MANY QUESTIONS ..**

**Ideas and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**Signing off now,**

**- B**


	4. Part Two: A

**Authors Notes:**

**YO YO YO PEOPLE! It's B here with ANOTHER chapter for the strange story 'Mission Failure'! This chapter gets a little bit interesting at the end, developing or breaking Marth's and Samus' relationship.. You decide! :D Yay for awkwardness xD!**

**NOTE: In this story, Lyn is Roy's sister. I know in the game she has the potential to be Roy's mother, but I decided otherwise. She looks so young!**

**I'd like to thank Not-Alone-Anymore, HavenRose, Teru Kisuke, Reyser, luvheartsoul, Guest1, DarkOppressor, Tune4Toons and probieprincess for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this story! Your support is appreciated alot. :3 **

**Now, there is a reason why this story is rated T! .. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, Ieven Polkka, Hatsune Miku, or hair accessories. I only have the right to make things very awkward x3.**

**NOW BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~ Part Two: A ~**

* * *

**Pokémon Stadium, Male Locker Room, 9:50 am.**

Link, Roy and Ike had made their way to the lockers, which was where the smashers would go to prepare themselves for their brawl. Their purpose was different, however, for they wanted to wish Marth the best of luck before going against Samus in a fifteen minute brawl.

They watched momentarily as the prince cleaned his sword. Beside him was an identical sword, resembling his beloved Falchion. Upon closer inspection, many would discover its fake attributes; the sword was created by various colours of foam.

The swordsmen dismissed the fake sword situation and instead acknowledged their friend.

"Yo, Marth," Roy greeted as he and the other swordsmen entered the male locker room, "Good luck; you're gonna' need it." Roy referenced the feisty yet tough bounty huntress that Marth was going to be brawling against. Link and Ike nodded theirs heads in unison as they shuddered.

Marth dismissed his friends with a sigh. "Thanks guys, but I'm not really concerned with the brawl." Marth lied as he continued himself quickly, "Instead, I have a task for you guys to complete whilst I'm brawling."

Roy and Link exhaled their breath, whilst Ike began fidgeting with his crimson cape.

"_Not _another one of your 'missions' or whatever," Link rolled his eyes, "I only just recovered from your other one!" Link exclaimed, referring to his relationship with Zelda. Roy nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry Marth, but I do _not_ want to get on the bad side of Samus." Roy quivered as he imagined the possible consequences which he would endure from the bounty huntress. The red-headed swordsman quickly seated himself on a wooden chair beside him to calm himself down after imagining Samus torturing himself.

"Plus," Roy, now composed, crossed his legs and arms as he focused his attention on Marth, "Isn't this whole 'mission' thing a bit immature?" Roy asked curiously. The red-headed swordsman was naïve compared to the other swordsmen, and so looked up to the others for guidance and rules. His friends were the people who would differentiate right from wrong for him. Link gave Marth a questioning glance as well, whilst Ike continued turning himself around to capture his cape. His cape kept escaping his grasp, which made Ike resemble a dog chasing after his own tail.

Marth's jaw instantly dropped. "What are you talking about Roy? This mission is not 'immature'!" Marth exclaimed, his voice raising louder. "This mission is to discover why the girls are so distant from us!" Marth asserted. Roy and Link were still puzzled by Marth's explanation, and so continued sending him inquiring glances.

Marth sighed as he rubbed his temples in thought whilst closing his eyes. The prince was perplexed on how to convince his friends that what they were doing was 'mature'.

_**"But it isn't mature.." **_Marth's angelic conscience, which sat upon his right shoulder and resembled a pure and white unicorn, explained, _**"You're simply invading the girls privacy for your own curiosity, which is incredibly rude."**_

Marth thought for a moment regarding the unicorn's answer.

_**"Maybe he's righ-"**_

Interrupting himself from thinking anymore was his devious conscience, which was a red rhino sitting comfortably on his left shoulder.

_**"Yo Marth," **_The crimson rhino, which was suddenly wearing a cape and onyx glasses, requested Marth's attention. Marth instantly averted his gaze to the rhino.

_**"What you're doing is very 'mature'. Just ignore the white unicorn who only wants to ruin your fun!" **_The rhino explained as he rested on his elbow, smoking a cigarette.

_**"Hey!" **_The unicorn exclaimed in offense, _**"I am NOT trying to ruin his fun! I just want to lead Marth in the right dire-"**_

Annoyed with the unicorn's speech, the rhino interrupted his enemy by throwing a watering can at the unicorn's head. The rhino discovered the unicorn's weakness, which resulted in the unicorn crying for help as he slowly diminished into small fragments. Marth averted his gaze between the two curiously, before fully centering his attention on the rhino.

The rhino stood up.

_**"Listen pal." **_The rhino paused for a moment to smoke his cigarette. _**"There's a world out there filled with discreet killers. Maybe they're one of them? That would explain their lack of socialising with others." **_The rhino suggested as he inhaled his cigarette. Marth began contemplating his decision.

_**"Well, that's a very good poin-"**_

The rhino interrupted him.

_**"Any ways, I gotta go now. Don't worry about me, I'm just a part of your hallucinating. See ya."**_

The rhino left before Marth could question him. Marth sighed as he closed his mouth; lowering his head. The prince was thinking back to their conversation just a few moments ago, and decided to go with his suggestion.

_**"After all, what if they were?" **_Marth thought to himself curiously.

Roy began tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Marth's answer. Immediately, Marth shook his head side to side to remove his thoughts and stop his trance.

"Well, Roy," Marth began, quickly planning a speech, "What would happen if the girls were secretly 'serial killers', and we caught them in on the act? We would inform the Master Hand, and they'd be banished from the mansion forever! Not to mention we would save many more victims of their merciless plans! We'd be heroes, which is _not _immature!" Marth explained enthusiastically, extending his arms in the air as he did so.

Roy and Link began exchanging glances, before sighing in unison.

"Alright, I suppose you _do _have a point." Roy reluctantly gave in to Marth's persuasion, much to the prince's relief.

"But if this is one of your other plans which could _destroy_ my relationship with Zelda, than I'm out." Link made his point clear by forming an 'x' with his hands and shaking his head. Marth chuckled.

"Of course _hero_, I wouldn't want to do _anything _which would destroy your _relationship _with _Zelda_." Marth wiggled his eyebrow as he smiled slyly. Link face palmed, an excuse to hide his blush, whilst Roy decided to change the subject.

"Anyways Mr Creepy," Roy began as Marth halted his action and glared at him, "What's the 'task' that you want us to do?" Roy asked reluctantly. Instanty, a wicked smile overcame the prince's features.

"Well," Marth began, attracting all the swordsmen's attentions, "I heard Zelda earlier 'scolding' Samus for being on her laptop all night. Samus simply replied by saying she had to do something 'important', so Zelda asks what she was doing which was so 'important'. So, Samus then go-"

"Marth," Ike interrupted as he stared blankly at the prince, "What's up with all the air quotes?"

Roy gritted his teeth in annoyance as Marth and Link face palmed.

"Marth, carry on the story. _Please_," Roy urged, wanting to end the conversation quickly and complete the task. Marth nodded his head.

"Anyways, Samus then went quiet. I think that sounds a bit 'suspicious', fo-"

"He's doing it again guys.." Ike mumbled under his breath. Link slapped the side of Ike's head, which resulted in the mercenary yelling 'Ouch' in pain. Roy and Marth exchanged tiresome expressions.

"Just tell us what we have to do, quickly, and then I _might _consider doing it." Roy sighed in annoyance as he glanced at the now brawling swordsmen behind him. It seemed as if the smoke was disguising Link and Ike's brawl.

Marth removed his attention from the brawl as he nodded his head again.

"Right, the task. Um.." Marth paused for a moment to regain his memory as he tapped his chin multiple times in thought, "Ah, yes! Right, so you guys will have to sneak into Samus' and the other girls dorm to see what she was doing late at night. For all we know, she could be planning on destroying the mansion.." Marth's voice trailed off as he trembled at the thought. Roy rolled his eyes whilst Link and Ike halted their fighting.

"Wait a second Marth," Link dusted himself off as he approached the prince, his eyes narrowed down at him, "Did you just say that we are going to sneak into the _girls_ room?" Link repeated Marth's task in shock. Marth nodded his head.

Link began considering the task, before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, that'll be interesting. I'm in."

Marth exchanged a high-five with the hero, before focusing his attention on Roy; his azure eyes began pleading Roy to help him.

Roy raised an eyebrow at Link, before exhaling his breath. "Fine, I'm in too." Roy sighed in reluctance, ignoring Marth's fist pump, before averting his gaze to Ike. "How about you, pineapple head?" Roy asked.

Ike, laying on the floor, mumbled his response. "I fight for my friends.."

Roy grinned slightly. "I guess Ike's in, then." The swordsmen, excluding the drowsy Ike on the floor, exchanged chortles and high-fives. Interrupting them, however, was the audible bell which signalled the five minutes before the brawl.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll catch up with you guys after my brawl." Marth approached the door, before turning round to face his friends. "By the way, do _not_ mess this up." Marth dismissed the group with a wave as he left the room via the door. The remaining swordsmen were silent, until Roy realised that he did not have the required information to enter the girls room.

_**"Marth you idiot!" **_Roy thought to himself as he unexpectedly left Link and Ike behind to catch up with Marth, _**"You haven't told us how we'd get in their room! Chances are, it'll be locked!"**_ Roy stopped his thoughts as he spotted the blunette in the corridors.

"Wait, Marth!" Roy called after Marth as the blunette, his azure cape flowing with every step the prince took, "You didn't tell us how we'd get into their room!" Roy exclaimed as he stopped temporarily to regain his energy. Roy panted and gasped out of exhaustion.

"I don't know, just do something about it!" Marth called out sharply as he continued walking, not once looking behind him. Roy sighed at Marth's vague response, before turning around to witness Link dragging a sleeping Ike with him in the direction of the mansion. Roy exhaled his breath, before jogging on after his friends.

* * *

**Pokémon Stadium, The Brawl, 09:55 am.**

The two princesses made their through the crowd with a fizzy beverage in their hand. Zelda and Peach conversed as they approached the front row of the crowd, which was reserved only for the smashers who would like to watch the brawl. As they neared their destination, many fans of the two began calling out their names in excitement.

"Zelda! We love you!"  
"Peach! You're the best!"

The two waved at their starstruck fans, causing them only to increase their eager cheers and tear up in happiness.

"Oh my God, they waved at me!"  
"I think I'm in love!"

Zelda giggled whilst Peach grinned broadly. The two princesses continued talking as they advanced closer to the front row, devouring their drinks slowly through their straws. They eventually seated themselves upon the seats in the front row, waiting for the brawl to begin.

As Peach began conversing to Mario, who sat beside her, Zelda decided to observe the area absentmindedly as she continued drinking her beverage.

_**"Hmm.. The weather's certainly nice today." **_Zelda thought to herself as she sipped her drink. Without much attention, Zelda's gaze fell upon the smasher to her right; Pikachu.

Quickly remembering her conversation with Samus earlier, Zelda halted her drinking as she smiled at the Pokémon.

"Happy birthday, Pikachu." Zelda continued drinking her drink as she focused her attention upon the stage before her. Pikachu, on the other hand, began scratching his head in confusion as he stared at the princess.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned in bewilderment. Unfortunately, Pikachu's voice was drowned out by the consistent screams as the substantial screen at the back of the stage showcased the smashers which were about to be engaged in a brawl.

* * *

**Pokemon Stadium, The Brawl, 10:00 am.**

The sun gleamed luminously in the cerulean sky, creating a hot atmosphere. The majority of the anticipating crowd were clothed in summer attire as they waited eagerly for the two chosen fighters to brawl. It was one of the most important brawls of the year; it would decide who would be commendable enough to proceed to the next round of the competition, which was the semi-finals.

The individual portals illuminated brightly as the two smashers departed them at opposite ends of the stage. Samus' sly features smirked at the glaring prince's facet.

The large crowd's cheers chorused vociferously as they enclosed the two chosen fighters, excited for the brawl to commence. The crowd held many signs for their favourite smasher to win. The signs were embellished in neon colours, which proved difficult to read because of the sun's blazing light.

Marth squinted as he struggled to read the signs. The prince could only make out the few large letters upon the signs, which spelled out his name and dominated his opposing fighter.

_**"So the audience want me to win, eh?" **_Marth slyly grinned as he cast a glance at Samus. The bounty huntress was growling inaudibly under her breath as she observed the crowd's choice of smasher to win. The majority of the signs had Marth's name written on them, which was then adorned in multiple hearts.

_**"Of course," **_Samus thought to herself as she chewed the bottom of her lip to prevent herself from growling louder, _**"It's the fan girls that want little princess over here to win." **_Samus glanced at Marth and noticed the prince feeding the fan girl's obsession with him by waving at the crowd contently, a broad grin adorned on his features. Samus rolled her eyes, before being interrupted by the announcer's count down.

**"3!" **The announcer's blaring voice boomed at the audience. His turbulent voice only excited the crowd even more as they eagerly waited for the brawl to begin.

Samus and Marth simultaneously turned themselves around to face each other. Marth was smirking at the bounty huntress' determined face as he removed his sword from his sheath, preparing his battle stance.

Samus gasped as she realised that Marth had _his_ sword in his hand.

_**"What happened to the foam one?" **_Samus questioned herself, _**"Did he find it and then replace it?"**_

**"2!" **

Samus, thinking quickly, decided that she too had to surprise Marth. Samus concluded that she would 'up her game', and so she smugly removed her power suit. Her suit ruptured into pieces as Samus displayed her zero suit on her physique. Marth's eyes widened in shock as he observed Samus' smug features and her body. He was _not_ expecting that.

_**"How's that for a surprise, eh Marth?" **_Samus thought slyly as she smirked.

**"1!" **

Samus smugly grinned at the prince's surprised expression. "Bring it on, _princess_."

Marth gulped as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Now the blunette was anxious.

**"GO!"**

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Dorm Corridor, 10:10 am.**

Having carried Ike in a bridal style up the elongated revolving staircase, Link was officially exhausted. The panting hero discarded Ike on the floor as he slowly replenished his energy by leaning on the girls dorm door.

"Damn Ike.." Link gasped for air, "You're not exactly 'light', are you?"

Ike instantly removed himself from the floor as his cape flew in awesomeness. "You, my friend, need to get back in the kitchen." Ike retorted as he placed his hands on his hips. Link raised an eyebrow at the mercenary, before continuing his panting.

An audible 'ding' had interfered with the two swordsmen, which was produced by the elevator. The elevator door slowly opened, displaying their red-headed swordsman.

"Hey guys," Roy greeted casually as he left the elevator door, disregarding his friends shocked expressions, "That elevator has some pretty good music."

Link's and Ike's hung ajar, shocked that they hadn't thought of taking the elevator themselves. Instead, Mr Common Sense had, which resulted in restored energy for Roy, whilst they lacked some.

"B-but.." Link stuttered, not able to create a coherent sentence. Ike, instead, intervened with Link.

"That's not fair! We had to walk up the stairs!" Ike complained as he childishly waved his arms. Link averted his gaze to Ike, his eyes widened in irritant.

"What are you talking about Ike? I'm the one that had to carry you up here!" Link exclaimed in provocation, extending his arms as he did so. Ike rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Honey, please," Ike began in a flamboyant manner, raising his hand to examine his broken nails, "I'm the one with the hair."

Link resisted the urge to argue with Ike, knowing full well that he would not knock any sense into the mercenary's diminutive brain. Link instead drowsily contacted the door behind him using his head, an alternative face palm method.

Roy raised an eyebrow at their behaviour, thinking it was obvious enough that the elevator was not restricted.

"Okay guys.." Roy commented slowly. "Anyways, let's just get this whole 'mature mission' thing over and done with." Roy suggested as he advanced to the girls door. Link sighed as he removed himself from the door, crossing him arms whilst Ike continued observing his nails.

Roy began inspecting the door, thoroughly scanning the lock multiple times. The swordsman attempted to open the door, but to no avail, faltered as he discovered that it was locked. Roy exhaled his breath out of annoyance as he backed away from the door, ignoring the focused attention from Link on him.

"So.." Roy began, examining the door for another entrance in, "How are we gonna' do this?" The swordsman shrugged his shoulders.

Link's arms remained traversed upon his chest as he refused to respond, for the hero was feeling extremely fatigue. Ike, on the other hand, approached the door as he abstracted an item from his cobalt hair. Link and Roy exchanged questioning glances at the mercenary's action, before continuing analysing Ike.

Ike had produced a hair grip from his hair, and so extended it by pulling at the opposite ends of the grip. Link's and Roy's eyes radiated in interest as they watched Ike perform this action. The mercenary then began placing the long grip in the lock of the door, twisting and turning it in various directions to unlock the door. After many attempts, an audible 'click' determined Ike's success.

Ike backed away from the door as he dropped the grip on the floor, its purpose for gripping back his hair was now demolished. The mercenary didn't mind, however, for he had just contributed to the task.

Link's and Roy's features were flabbergasted; since when had _Ike_ learnt to do _that_? Scratch that, since when did _Ike_ have a _girl _accessory?

"Wow.." Link muttered, impressed by Ike's tactic. Roy nodded his head gradually.

"I-I think we should head in, quickly." Roy commented, still surprised by Ike's action. Ike entered the door casually, whilst Link and Roy continued trading astounded looks with each other.

Leave it to _Ike _to surprise anybody.

* * *

**Pokémon Stadium, The Brawl, 10:12 am.**

**Samus: 3 Stocks, 39%. Marth: 3 Stocks, 47%.**

Twelve long minutes had passed, which contained sweat, smash balls and pain. The two enemies had been fighting unsuccessfully against each other; once Marth would get a smash ball and exterminate Samus, Samus would return the favour with her final smash.

Originally, the duo had commenced the brawl with five stocks. However, their tactics and strategies had only eliminated four stocks overall.

"Just give up now, Aran! Even if I had that fake sword I'd win against you!" Marth called out as he circled the bounty huntress, displaying his beloved Falchion as he did so. Samus rolled her eyes as she cautiously walked around the prince in a circular motion.

"Oh please, princess! Save your fancy talk for your little 'social gathering' later!" Samus snapped as she tried to strike Marth with her paralyser. Marth had quickly evaded her attack by jumping to the side, much to Samus' annoyance.

"Just shut up Samus and get back in the kitchen!" Marth retorted as he hastily sprinted at Samus to attempt contact at her by using his sword. Samus avoided the attack at the last moment.

"Coming from the boy wearing a tiara!" Samus stuck her tongue out in a childish manner at the prince, causing Marth to roll his eyes at the bounty huntress.

"You know what Samus? You're just _immature_."  
"Says the boy planning something against me for no reason what so ever."  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"

The brawl was becoming intense as the crowd and the announcer became engrossed in the argument between the enemies.

"Well, wouldn't you look at that?" The announcer chuckled in his deep voice, "If you ignored the fact that the two were beating each other up, they'd resembled a married couple!"

"SHUT UP!" Samus and Marth bellowed at the announcer, before continuing their bickering. The announcer raised his hands in defense.

"Well, they certainly are a happy bunch.." The announcer mumbled as he watched the brawl in more detail.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Girls Dorm Room, 10:15 am.**

Immediately, upon entrance, the boys noticed the cleanliness of the room; the beds were made, the floor remained free from any rubbish or clothing, the bathroom door was closed and the curtains were orderly concealing the window from any sunlight.

Ike, Roy and Link gasped at the flawless room.

"Wow.." Link mumbled his word in astoundment; since when was anybody _able_ to keep their room so _clean_?

"Then there's our room." Roy stated as he sighed. The swordsmen's and angel's room cluttered appearance made a guest presence in Roy's mind, which caused the swordsman to shudder.

Ike disregarded the room as he began searching through the girls drawers. "Find all the hair accessories!" Ike cheered triumphantly as he fist pumped, before focusing his mind on exploring the drawers for the required items. Link and Roy were quick to protest, but decided against it almost immediately. After all, with Ike occupied, the task would be much easier.

"Alright then." Roy clapped his hands together as he recalled the task Marth had given them. "We need to find Samus' laptop, search for anything 'suspicious', then bail. You got that?" Roy addressed Link and Ike with his azure eyes.

"Yes!" Link made a 'thumbs up' gesture using his thumbs.

"Yes.." Ike's voice was muffled by the various clothes upon his head. The mercenary had previously delved himself in the drawer containing clothing, which resulted in his head affixed in the drawer whilst his long legs dangled out. It was as if Ike was repeating earlier events involving the window, however this time Ike alternated by replacing the window with a drawer.

Link and Roy face palmed at the mercenary's stupidity.

"Seriously.." Roy groaned as he observed Ike's legs moving in various direction, flopping as the mercenary gave up trying to escape the evil drawer's clutches. Link ignored Ike as he hastily discovered Samus' laptop under her pillow.

"Roy, look over here." Link smiled slyly as he gestured to the laptop under the upturned pillow. "It's Samus' laptop."

Roy exhaled his breath in relief as he patted Link on the shoulder. "Thanks, Link. Now let's go 'explore' it." Roy moved his eyebrows up and down mischievously as he reached out to collect the laptop in his hands. The red headed swordsman then placed the laptop upon his lap as he comfortably sat on Samus' surprisingly clean bed. Link, slightly fearing anything 'evil' upon Samus' bed, reluctantly lowered himself down onto it.

"Right then," Roy lifted the laptop lid to greet the bright laptop screen. The light emitting from the laptop screen momentarily blinded Roy, before Roy adjusted his vision to it. On the screen, it requested a password to unlock Samus' laptop.

"Well, that's just _great_." Roy remarked sarcastically as he exhaled his breath in annoyance. Link, not understanding Roy's use of sarcasm, curiously moved up closer to the swordsman to browse the laptop screen. Instantly, Link was aware of Roy's attitude.

"Ouch," Link commented as he continued staring at the screen, "That sucks eggs."

Roy slowly revolved his head to meet with Link's gaze, a fake smile adorning his features.

"You don't say?" Roy's right eye began twitching oddly as he retorted to Link using his sarcasm once again. Link slowly moved away from Roy.

"Uh.. Let's just try to guess the password, okay?" Link suggested quickly as he took the laptop away from Roy and placed it on his lap instead, fearing that Roy's crazy behaviour may result in the laptop breaking.

Roy exhaled his breath slowly to regain composure. "Alright then, let's do that. Quickly." Roy responded as he struggled to think of different passwords regarding the bounty huntress. Link's fingers hovered over the keyboard, contemplating the choice to type or not his ideas.

"Try the word 'YOLO' and the number 'sixty-nine' with an underscore!" Ike exclaimed loudly as he eventually escaped the grasp of the drawer. Link and Roy traded creeped out glances.

"Ike, why in the world would Samus have a password as," Roy paused momentarily as he trembled, "'Vulgar' as that?" Roy questioned as he narrowed his eyes down at the mercenary. Although Roy had the tendency to be naive, he was aware of the 'trending' subjects.

Link alternated his gaze between the two swordsmen as Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"It's something unexpected, I guess. Just do it!" Ike demanded as he discovered the hair accessories and decorated his beautiful blue hair with them. A large white flower adorned the centre of his scalp.

Roy sighed as he rolled his eyes whilst Link typed the requested password into the laptop. The stars on the screen concealed the seven characters which was the password. Hastily, Link pressed the key button 'Enter'.

..

It worked.

* * *

**Pokémon Stadium, The Brawl, 10:25 am.**

**Samus: 1 Stock, 151%. Marth: 1 Stock, 137%.**

Samus and Marth sweated as they stared at each other, panting heavily from their deprived energy. The battle overall had been intense; as soon as Samus would eliminate one of Marth's lives, Marth would return the favour quickly after. The duo would alternate.

The duo only had one life left, their percentages ranging above one hundred.

Samus and Marth's eyes met, both with the intention of winning the brawl. Their thick sweat embellished their features and attire as they gasped for air, displaying their determination to win the brawl.

"Not today, _princess_." Samus muttered under her breath as she limped forward, whilst clutching her bruised hip, to strike the prince with her paralyser. Marth slowly evaded Samus' attack as he, without much thought, stood aside. Samus sighed as she realised her attack had missed, and so collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Her action made herself vulnerable, but at the moment the bounty huntress couldn't care less. She just needed a rest.

_**"I'll get up.. In a second.." **_Samus vowed to herself as she prepared herself for a quick nap. The bounty huntress could hear Marth's slow footsteps approaching her as he walked with faultering steps. Samus quickly raised her head to meet with Marth's gaze; both were weary with battling. Samus could not understand Marth's emotions as his mouth gradually upturned into a smile. The prince then, unexpectedly, offered Samus his hand to accept.

Samus stared at his hand in bewilderment. _**"What is he doing? Is this.. some kind of truce?" **_Samus thought to herself as she gasped lightly.

Marth repeated the gesture again as he turned his hand in a circular motion to capture Samus' attention. Samus winced slightly, before contemplating his request.

_**".. Maybe he's trying to trick me? He wouldn't normally act like this unless so." **_Samus chewed her bottom lip as she continued staring at Marth's hand in confusion.

_**"Maybe.."**_

The bounty huntress, lost in the moment, reluctantly raised her hand to meet with Marth's. Marth smiled lightly, before being interrupted by the sudden arrival of an item.

Abruptly, an illuminating cased individual appeared on the ground; the assist trophy. It contacted the ground with an audible 'thud', instantly attracting Samus' and Marth's attention. The duo, in unison, directed their gaze to the trophy which could determine the winner of the brawl overall.

Forgetting about their previous moment, both fighters galloped to the assist trophy. Samus, having lacked her power suit, was able to catch up with Marth as they both lunged for the assist trophy. Samus had managed to collect it first..

.. Which resulted in the prince tackling the bounty huntress to the ground.

Samus laid uncomfortably beneath Marth as he slyly smirked at her. Marth made Samus become much more vulnerable as the prince dominated the bounty huntress by grasping her wrists in his hands.

"I've got you now, _Aran_.." Marth whispered into Samus' ear, causing her to tremble. The prince continued smirking at her as he slowly reached out to remove the assist trophy from Samus' hand. However, Samus was determined to open the assist trophy and win the brawl overall.

_**"I will NOT let him win.." **_Samus vowed to herself as she struggled under Marth's physique. Samus, thinking quickly, released a grunt as she used both of her knees to strike Marth's groin, resulting in the prince doubling over in pain as he gasped for air.

Samus slyly smirked as she detached herself from the floor and opened up the assist trophy; Lyn.

The woman with elongated green hair and an ancient attire from Marth's universe appeared in a flash of light.

"I'll handle this.." Lyn murmured as she prepared her sword for an almighty attack. Marth quickly stood up and fearfully ran in the opposite direction of Lyn, hoping to evade her attack. However, the prince was greeted with the end as he heard the woman's battle cry.

"Taste my blade!"

_**Woosh.**_

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Girls Dorm Room, 10:30 am.**

Roy and Link synchronously exchanged shocked glances regarding Ike's accurate guess, before dismissing it and deciding to explore Samus' laptop in detail.

"Well, this is gonna' be interesting.." Roy placed his hand to his mouth to restrain a yawn from escaping his lips. Link nodded his head as he focused on searching Samus' documents for anything 'intriguing' or 'dangerous'.

The room fell silent as Link tirelessly investigated Samus' laptop, sweating in the process. Searching the laptop was just _too _intense for the Hero of Hyrule.

But then, at the end of the difficult journey, a light was found, displaying the answers to everything.

Well, it was only Samus' diary in wordpad, but whatever.

Link's features radiated triumphantly as he gasped. "By the name of F-Farore.." Link slowly whispered, "I've done it!" The Hero of Hyrule exclaimed as he began dancing in his sitting position, acting out the popular dance Ievan Polkka starring Hatsune Miku. Roy raised an eyebrow as he examined the laptop screen, before releasing a scream in relief.

"THANK THE LORD!" Roy bellowed in gratitude, "NOW I KNOW NOT ALL BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO US GINGERS!" Tears of joy escaped Roy's eyes, whilst Ike began breakdancing on the floor. Link continued smiling as he read Samus' extremely graphic diary.

"Wow I'm so happy, I'm just ignoring the important details of Samus' diary!" Link called out to no-one in particular as he sighed in contentment. The Hero of Hyrule appeared as if he was intoxicated with drugs, for Link's mouth hung ajar as his saliva accumulated in mouth. Gradually, the saliva trailed down his chin as he did so. Link's eyes remained open, but were rainbow coloured and frozen as he smiled creepily.

Roy instantly halted his celebration as he removed the laptop from the high hero. "For God sake, Link! The reason why we celebrated finding something interesting like her diary was because we could discover stuff about her which could be bad or interesting! But _no_! You, instead, scroll through it and ignore it! Are you actually kidding me?" Roy rhetorically asked as he, in provocation, slowly read through Samus' diary. Ike and Link remained occupied as they continued decorating their hair or remaining in their trance.

Roy ignored the duo, for he was engulfed completely in Samus' diary.

"My God.." Roy muttered to himself in horror. "Samus _actually_ likes the colour pink?" The red-headed swordsman shuddered at the thought, before continuing himself.

"Hmm.. There's something about Pit and Marth here.." Roy spoke to himself as he leaned closer to the screen. Roy read the information regarding his friends, and froze.

"Oh my God.." Roy placed his right hand to his mouth in shock. "Samus gave Pit a _really_ old egg sandwich, which resulted in him becoming ill. Then she went to talk to the Master Hand about it all, and that's how Marth got involved in the brawl.." Roy paused. "She just wanted to embarrass him by winning, for Marth would have had the foam sword." Roy recounted the brief appearance of the said sword in the locker room. "Luckily, Marth changed it before.." Roy's eyes widened as he solved the problem overall.

"So _that's _why Pit wasn't here today.." Roy muttered to himself as he recalled Samus' plan again. Everything had fallen together, everything made sense now..

Roy decided to close down Samus' diary as he found another interesting document.

"Hm, a document titled 'boys' eh? I wonder what that's all ab-"

Roy was interrupted by the approaching voices of the princesses.

"Wow, Sammie's battle with Marth was really something! I could sense some 'sexual tension' between the two! Couldn't you, Zellie?"

"Uh, I don't really know. They were, uh, glaring at each other."

"Exactly Zellie!"

As if connected, the three swordsmen (Link and Ike had escaped their previous trance/activities) began panicking. What were they going to do? Peach and Zelda, who accommodated in the very room they were located in, were just a few seconds away!

Before they could do anything, Peach and Zelda arrived in the room. The two princesses were oblivious to the door already opened, and so casually entered their dorm room. It took a few moments for the princesses to realise the swordsmen before them. But when they did, they became immobile.

The swordsmen froze as they met with the two princesses gazes; Roy halted any typing on the laptop, Link remained sat on Samus' bed and Ike's hands still contained the many hair accessories.

The thick silence was torturous, neither gender dared attempted to break it. It remained that way for a long duration of time, before Peach had enough.

"What are you doing in here?!" Peach exclaimed in horror and shock as she analysed the boys repeatedly. Zelda placed her hand to her mouth as she gasped.

Link anxiously began caressing the laptop's screen. "Just stroking the screen to, uh, make sure it is okay." Link responded with a sheepish smile as he chuckled nervously.

The silence enclosed the group again.

"S-Samus.." Peach stuttered, before raising her voice. "SAMUS!"

Roy, not knowing how else to silence Peach from summoning Samus, quickly rugby-tackled the princess to the corner of the room. Peach gasped as she contacted the floor, whilst Roy remained upon the startled princess. His hand was firmly upon Peach's lips. The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom fidgeted and squirmed under him.

"Now be quiet!" Roy hissed inaudibly as he scowled at Peach. "I don't want my ass kicked because of you!"

Ike's stomach awkwardly moaned, whilst Link and Zelda exchanged flabbergasted expressions regarding Roy's brave yet stupid action. Their trading glances were halted, however, as the group overheard Samus and Marth bickering outside of the room.

"Dammit Samus! That's not _fair_! You only won because you got that stupid assist trophy Lyn!" Marth, enraged by his defeat, followed the bounty huntress back to her room to protest against their brawl.

Samus smirked as she advanced closer to her dorm room. "It's funny how you talk about Roy's sister like that." The bounty huntress stated as she smugly grinned. Marth's eyes duplicated in size, referencing his new-found discovery of Roy having a sister in brawl.

Roy removed himself from Peach as he offered the trembling princess his hand. Peach quivered as she accepted it, slowly standing up and removing the dust from her dress in the process. It grew awkward between the duo, but fortunately their uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Marth and Samus.

_Again_.

Marth stopped in his steps, outside of girls dorm room, and lowered his voice. "That's Roy's sister?" Marth asked in astoundment. Samus nodded her head, which resulted in Marth wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"But Roy's sister is really good-looking, unlike Roy!" Marth exclaimed as he attempted to piece the pieces together. Could it be that Roy was related to Lyn?

Marth raised his head and realised that he was before the girls open dorm room. He immediately noticed his friends- Ike, Link and Roy- awkwardly standing in the centre of the room. Roy met with Marth's glance and mouthed the words 'Thanks man', regarding Marth's previous comment about himself and his mother. Marth sheepishly looked away, to which Samus- whose back was revolved away from the room- inquired him.

"Why are you looking away, princess? Can't you stand the sight of a winner for once?" Samus smirked again as she smugly crossed her arms. Marth, however, ignored the bounty huntress as he attempted to understand his friends gesture; Link, Ike and Roy began pointing their fingers at Marth, before averting their fingers to the back window. Marth raised a confused eyebrow.

_**"Apparently I have to go out the window?" **_Marth thought to himself in relation to his friends gesture. However, the prince's thoughts were- as per usual- interrupted by the bounty huntress.

"If you're gonna stay quiet, then I'm leaving. Samus is _out_." Samus created a peace sign using her middle and index fingers on her right hand, before turning around at a dangerous angle of one hundred and thirty five degrees. Marth sweat-dropped as he realised that _Samus _was about to enter the _room _with his _friends_.

Not knowing how else to halt Samus from turning around, Marth anxiously approached the bounty huntress and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Samus' eyes widened in disbelief as she attempted to withdraw herself from Marth, squirming in the process. Marth, however, clutched Samus' hands with his as he began deepening the kiss. Marth realised that his plan was working, for Samus had stopped fidgeting under his body.

Link's, Ike's, Roy's, Zelda's and Peach's jaws dropped at the unexpected action produced from Marth; weren't the two enemies? Why would he do such a thing?

The swordsmen then realised that this was their chance to escape, and so the three slowly backed away from the princesses watching Marth and Samus kiss. Reluctantly, they decided to depart the room via window, as suggested by Ike.

Marth had noticed his friends leave, and so removed himself from Samus. The prince froze after realising what he did, whilst Samus' eyes were widened and her features tinted slightly with the colour red. However, the prince was unsure if Samus was blushing or just really mad..

Deciding to lighten up the situation, Marth began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, that was interesting.." Marth's voice trailed off as he continued rubbing the back of his head. Samus narrowed her eyes down, before responding to Marth with a slap to his left cheek. A loud sound was produced from the strike, which echoed through the room and the corridor. The princesses in the background gasped as they raised their hands to their mouths.

"And this is why, _Princess_, I **hate **you." Samus turned on her heels as she entered the room. The bounty huntress slammed the door behind her turbulently as if to prove her resentment for Marth. The prince began stroking his left cheek in agony.

"And this is_ why_ I shouldn't let _them_ do a task again." Marth sighed as he made his way to the games room in hope of discovering any information about the bounty huntress.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, Marth's seriously buggered things up. HAH! xD By the way, I have some stuff to ask readers out there;**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**  
**How do you want Marth's and Samus' relationship to develop?**  
**How do you want Link's and Zelda's relationship to develop?**  
**Do you think Marth's and Samus' kiss was appropriate? Do you think it has developed or broken their relationship?**  
**Was Roy rugby tackling Peach cute?  
****Do you prefer Roy mature? Or, would you like him to be less?**  
**What are you enjoying at the moment?**  
**Would you prefer it if I didn't bold and italics thoughts?**  
**How is life? x3**

**Answers to the questions will be greatly appreciated, for it'll help me out a lot. Thank you if you do decide to respond! :3**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited! I'm glad you're enjoying it xD! **

**Signing off now,**

**- B**

**[Word count, excluding authors notes and lines, is 6,875]**


End file.
